Tears and Tribulations, a drama of Hogwarts School
by Drarry Keeper
Summary: Scorpius is in the closet and in love with his best friend, Albus Potter. Albus is out of the closet, newly dumped and even more secretly in love with Scorpius Malfoy. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Tears and Tribulations, the drama of Hogwarts School

Disclaimer: Of course I own none of the major important, take no profit from this fanfic and worship the ground the most excellent creator of this universe, JKR, walks upon hoping she does not hate me for this.

Chapter 1: First tears.

Scorpius was crying again, he seemed to be doing that a lot these days. Sitting on his bed in the empty Slytherin 6th year boys' dormitory, and yet again it was over Albus Potter, his best friend but also his secret crush. The problem with it being secret though, was, the fact that while Scorpius continued to turn away dates, making him feel more lonely as the only single guy in his dorm, Albus now had a boyfriend and this along with a couple of other factors was why Scorpius was now crying.

Some of the other factors did relate to the first, such as the fact that, obviously with having a boyfriend and all, Albus was openly gay and if Scorpius had just had the courage he could have had the boy of his fantasies probably ages ago, for another thing although Albus was "out" Scorpius was not and this made the whole dating someone and get over it thing hard as he couldn't actually date anyone who could actually help him get over it and anyone who could help he obviously couldn't date. Scorpius also knew he didn't actually want to get over Albus, he just wished Albus had felt the same way for him and made the first move. Another problem facing Scorpius was the daunting and scary aspect of Miss Rose Weasley, who, to her father's great dismay, was not only friends with Scorpius but the head of the "I love Scorpius Malfoy" club (no I'm not joking she had made an actual club, and apparently there was more than one member). These were all part of the reason Scorpius was on his bed right then. The rest of his dorm were out with their girlfriends/boyfriend, as it was a Friday evening in mid-Autumn and for Hogwarts students that meant date night, down by the lake or in secluded courtyards around the school. The teachers didn't stop this because they knew this was easier for them to monitor than the alternative of letting them attack each other in the dorms.

Just as he was contemplating turning in early so he wouldn't have to deal with the return of the others, Albus at the forefront of these thoughts, Scorpius heard a brief and jagged knock on the door to the dormitory. Getting up in a bemused state Scorpius went to open it and see who on earth would be knocking at his door on a Friday night, and praying it wasn't Rose with another desperate attempt at getting him to come out with her, Scorpius was shocked to find Lily Potter standing in the door way with Albus draped over her shoulder and weeping silently. Looking to the younger girl Scorpius raised an eyebrow, but not to his best degree due to his own crying moments before. Lily looked him over with a sad, knowing look on her face; Scorpius suspected she was the only one who had noticed his infatuation for her brother as she was probably the most observant out of her entire and extensive family, before stating quickly and plainly, obviously trying not to make either boy start blubbering, "Alex just broke up with Al, Scorp. It seems Albus went to meet him in their normal spot and found a letter saying he couldn't be with Al anymore, no real explanation just that. I found Al about ten minutes ago crying his eyes out with an empty bottle of Firewhisky next to him and muttering Alex and your name consecutively. Now if you don't mind can you put him to bed I need to get to my own dorm before curfew." And with that she heaved/pushed her brother onto Scorpius before turning on her heel and heading to her own dorm on the other side of the Slytherin dormitory.

Albus was still sobbing lightly as Scorpius got a better grip on him and started leading the inebriated boy over to his own bed, which happened to be next to Scorpius'. Just as he was laying Albus down the sobbing stopped and the muttering started. It seemed to Scorpius that Albus was saying "He knew. He knew I didn't love him, couldn't love him.

Why? Why did I have to fall for him? He's straight and it's been three years why can't I get over him?"

Scorpius looked puzzled at this, "three years"? Albus hadn't been dating anyone three years ago, Albus hadn't even been thinking about dating anyone back then, Scorpius knew that because they had talked about that sort of thing incessantly back then because Scorpius had already started to like Al then and didn't want to be out of the loop if Albus did start to like someone. He was slightly masochistic that way. Slipping into his own bed Scorpius decided to just ignore it, it had to just be drunken ramblings.

The next day shined bright, and way too early for Scorpius' liking. Groaning as the rays of sunshine were filtered into the dorm room, Scorpius looked first to the time by casting a quick tempus spell and then over to the bed next to his where Albus seemed to be comatosed. Deciding to let his crush sleep in after the previous night Scorpius got up quietly and started getting ready for his Saturday. As he dressed three of the other boys in the room woke and started getting up as well; by the time Scorpius headed off for breakfast two of the others were joining him leaving their third companion behind in a very long shower.

Reaching the Great Hall Scorpius almost groaned aloud to see how many people had risen early that Saturday. Sure it was a Hogsmeade weekend but still at 8:00 o'clock in the morning it was odd to have just over half the school already in the hall eating. Walking over to the Slytherin table Scorpius caught sight of Lily Potter and following her own glance, which seemed to be screaming bloody murder, Scorpius found the younger girl was looking at Alexander Finchley in Gryffindor, Albus' now ex-boyfriend. Shooting a quick death glare at the boy himself Scorpius turned his attention back to his breakfast which consumed his still groggy brain for a while. Scorpius was so entrenched in his own thoughts that it took the arrival of the morning post and a soft, still raw, voice next to him to rouse his attention. Turning baffled to Albus Potter, who had at some point slipped in next to him, asked the boy to repeat himself.

"I said it looks like you have a package from home Scorp. See your mother's horned owl is coming in."

And Albus was right, looking up Scorpius saw his mother's owl Ignatius fly towards him with a package in his claws but flying in behind him was Artemis, his father's eagle owl. As the two birds descended, Scorpius began to wonder why they were both there as it was very rare for him to get anything from home by the family owls, let alone both of them with packages. Ignatius landed first in front of Scorpius and perching on top of the rather large package it had brought stuck out its leg for Scorpius to remove the string. As Scorpius set to the task Artemis landed not behind Ignatius but in front of Albus and extended his own leg to the now confused teenager in front of him.

"Well open it. Artemis hates waiting and I want to know what's inside." Scorpius muttered towards Albus as he continued to work on his own twine knot. It didn't take long for Scorpius to remove the knot from his mother's bird and before taking off the owl gave an affectionate hoot, stole some of Scorpius' bacon and swallowed it whole. Jumping up the giant horned owl soared from the Great Hall leaving a still befuddled boy behind him. Next to Scorpius though Albus was having a spot more trouble freeing his package. Artemis, along with still wanting the knot removed, had taken to a game of pecking Albus whenever the boy touched the owl's leg rather than the twine. Laughing silently to himself Scorpius watched this game continue for a time before reprimanding the female owl and helping Albus get the package and bird separated. When his father's bird realised it was free it hooted sharply before ruffling its feathers and taking flight. Still laughing as the second owl departed, Scorpius looked down at his own parcel. There seemed to be a note attached to the outside and knowing his parents would never forgive him for opening a parcel before a letter took to opening it up. The brief message was in his mother's almost calligraphic script and stated that she and his father had heard through the grape vine that the Hogwarts boys would soon be needing the items inside the packages and they had thought that along with getting Scorpius' they may as well get Albus'. Scorpius' parents had long since given up on being upset about the two boys friendship, really most people had excepted it by now with only two advocates standing against it, Mr Ronald Weasley, Albus' uncle and Rose's father and Mrs Ginnerva (Ginny) Potter, Albus' mother. Scorpius understood their reason for disliking the friendship but just wish they could learn to accept it as everyone else had. His thoughts were yet again interrupted by the sound of Albus, this time though the other boy wasn't speaking to him but rather tearing open the parcel in front of him, anxious it seemed to find out its contents. Scorpius looked back to his own parcel and began to tear away the outer paper. Once the brown paper was removed both boys found identical cardboard boxes but the objects inside the boxes were anything from similar. They were dress-robes, the difference was where Scorpius' were silver and black and obviously made to hug his slender but godlike body, Albus' were emerald and grey, the colours put forward to accentuate his eyes while the cut would plainly show off Albus' light but strong covering of muscles. Looking at each other the boys shrugged wondering as to the need for such clothes but before long they no longer seemed to be worried by this fact and were both admiring their new garments.

Albus didn't speak of the previous night with Scorpius that day, the two sixteen year olds distracted themselves with a trip down to the lake where they could watch and gossip about their fellow classmates before heading off to the weekly tea they had at Hagrid's house. By the time lunch rolled around the two of them seemed as they normally did when in each other's company, happy, relaxed and just naturally comfortable. It was lunch time though that things started to go wrong. Deciding to head into town for lunch Albus and Scorpius head off out of the grounds. On their way into Hogsmeade though they ran into a group of Gryffindors from their year, one of them being Alexander. Stopping dead Albus grabbed at Scorpius' hand unconsciously as if his friend's mere touch could protect him from what was about to occur. Most of the Gryffindors seemed to ignore the two Slytherins but as they past Alexander and two of his closer friends hung back. Alexander seemed to be smirking in a very un-Gryffindor like manner as he looked over Albus and Scorpius, before opening his mouth with words Scorpius wanted to hex right out of his system, "Sorry about what happened Albus but I'm sure you understand why I did it. Our relationship wasn't going anywhere, it never would've and I could live with that. Anyway now you can try and get what you always wanted can't you?" And with that he motioned for his friends to leave but before they could go anywhere Scorpius stepped in front of Alexander, letting go of Albus' hand at the same time, but as Albus whimpered slightly behind him Scorpius just glared up at the Gryffindor before stating in his most venomous tone, "If you ever harm Albus like you did last night again, Finchley, I swear you won't be as smug the next day as you are right now." With that Scorpius grabbed Albus' hand, which was still lingering near Scorpius and almost dragged the other boy towards the Three Broomsticks and away from now three speechless Gryffindors.

Sitting down at a table in the pub Scorpius motioned to Madam Rosemerta to send over two butterbeers before turning to Albus, who still seemed mildly out of sorts after their encounter moments before. "Al, are you ok? Do you want to talk about it? I mean he seemed to be suggesting that he had broken up with you because you liked someone else, but that's ridiculous he was your first boyfriend you must have loved him, right?"

Albus just looked at Scorpius for a moment before shaking his head absently and muttering in an undertone, "No, he was right Scorp. I do like someone else, I liked them even before I started dating Alex, I just thought dating him would help me get over this other person but it obviously didn't and he seems to have picked up on it. It doesn't matter though, this person is probably still out of my reach even if I did admit my feelings for them." Here Albus' voice seemed to cut off as he swallowed what felt like his heart. Scorpius just looked at him for a time, not saying anything but as their butterbeers arrived and the two boys started to drink Albus wondered what the blond in front of him could be contemplating.

Scorpius sat there after Albus' revelation, considering all of the guys Albus could possibly like, going by his choice in Alex, it was probably someone with tanned skin, brown hair and blue eyes, they would probably be a Quidditch player, because even though Alex wasn't on the Gryffindor team he had still tried out the last three years and was constantly practicing. And going by this Scorpius deduced that the guy Albus liked was probably the complete opposite of himself. Scorpius was slim, blond haired, with grey eyes and with more love for books than he could ever have for the Quidditch pitch. Smiling into his butterbeer Scorpius almost laughed at his own lunacy of even contemplating that Albus may have been interested in him. They were friends and that was it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As per usual I do not in any way own this, the characters, places and overall idea is JKR's and my interpretation is merely for fun not profit. I would also like to state as usual that I hope she doesn't hate us for this.

Chapter 2: Scares and Saftey.

The next couple of days went by quietly, somewhat, Albus didn't talk about his break up and the people close to him didn't mention it. Scorpius remained a constant by his friend side, only parting from it on Monday during their two different classes. Monday evening arrived quickly and the thoughts of the encounter with the Gryffindors on Saturday seemed like the distant past. That night after dinner Albus, Scorpius, Rose and Lily formed a small study group in the library. The three sixth years used this time to help each other with class work and catch up on the school's bountiful gossip, which Rose being a Ravenclaw got a different lot of than the Slytherin boys, and Lily joined their group not only for the gossip but also to use the brains of three students two years her senior with her work, this tactic had gained her top marks the last year and a half since she started it.

This week's gossip though revolved around two of the members sitting in the group and apparently they couldn't evade the conversation as they had during the last two days.

"I keep hearing from Gryffindors that Scorpius threatened Alex's life. And it's not as if I can deny it as you haven't told me what actually happened." Rose huffed this out as she continued to poor over her Charms notes.

"It was nothing Rosy. Scorp was just protecting me, he said nothing about Alex's life he just said if he hurt me again he wouldn't be as smug as he was right then."Albus looked up at his cousin with pleading eyes, he really didn't want to discuss this but it didn't seem as if the Weasley was worried about that. Turning to Scorpius she stared him down.

"I may have said it so it implied he wouldn't be smug because he would be lying unconscious in the hospital wing. But I didn't say anything directly about physically harming him. Even if he does deserve it." Scorpius finished and before the other two could notice slipped his hand into Albus' under the table and gave it a slight reassuring squeeze. Returning his gaze back to Rose's he stared right back now, not giving in this time, and as if she knew it was pointless the nosy brunette turned back to her books.

It wasn't long though before she got over her silent reprimand and started eyeing Scorpius slyly from behind her lashes. It took Scorpius all of ten minutes to realise what she was doing and that only occurred because the, slightly, to bold, girl began to stroke Scorpius' leg with her foot under the table. Sitting up straight as he took note of this, Scorpius "Tsk"ed twice before excusing himself and heading for the toilets just down the hall. When Scorpius was just about to leave having continually washed his hands since entering the room, he turned to find he was not alone. Standing in front of him was none other than Alexander Finchley. Finchley still wore that smug smile that had been there on their last meeting, but now Scorpius had a smirk of his own. He knew that the rumours had started because of the Gryffindor's on insecurities, though what Scorpius couldn't work out was why Alexander seemed to want to face him now. Before Scorpius could open his mouth to speak though, Alexander took the three steps that had been between them, grasped Scorpius jaw and planted his soft, warm lips onto Scorpius' own delicate red ones. The kiss didn't last long and just as Scorpius was recovering his senses enough to think to fight against the kiss, Alexander pulled back and strode out of the toilets. As he left though Scorpius could swear he heard the Gryffindor say the "More than one person can like a Malfoy."

Dazed beyond belief Scorpius almost stumbled back to the library where finding his small group once again he bypassed his own seat and practically lurching around Albus grabbed hold of Lily's shoulders and dragged her away from the table and into the shelves. As the two figures left, one looking drugged, the other looking worried, the two sixth years that remained at the table looked at each other questioningly.

Scorpius directed Lily to an almost entirely secluded row of shelves before collapsing into a sitting position on the floor. Lily, looking more worried than before now, sat down, slightly more gracefully, in front of the blond boy. As a gentle hand took its place on his knee, Scorpius looked up into the younger girls eyes and relayed in a flood what had just occurred. As he finished the story from the toilets though, he couldn't seem to stop and continued to prattle on as he spilled three years worth of pent up emotion and angst over Albus Potter. Lily just sat and listened, she didn't interrupt and she nodded only when Scorpius looked up at her as if asking if it were alright to continue. Lily had, of course, suspected Scorpius' feelings for her brother for a while now but to hear how deeply the boy felt for him made her wonder if Albus deserved such adoration from his best friend. It took all of twenty minutes for Scorpius to exhaust himself of his burden, before looking into Lily's eyes once more now seeking reassurance that everything was ok. Lily made them sit in quiet for a moment as she finished taking in everything the boy in front of her had just revealed but when she did speak she remained caring but practical, which was one of the reasons Scorpius thought he had chosen her, Rose would have just cried.

"Scorp, we can probably work on the Albus issue later but right now I think the most important thing is that we gag Alexander before he tells anyone about the kiss, even if you didn't respond, it will not be good if that gets out into this school's gossip mill." And with that Lily stood, helped Scorpius to his feet and guided them back to the desk where Albus and Rose still sat, looking curious but overall worried. Lily sat Scorpius down, told Albus to not ask any questions but to make sure he escorted Scorpius to bed and as she bade them goodnight and prepared to leave she also warned Rose not to ask what had happened. With that the only fourth year in their group left the library at a slightly faster pace than normal.

Their study session cut off short after that, Scorpius still seemed in no state to focus on work and the other two were to curious to concentrate either, so the three of them quietly packed their books, and parchment away before the Slytherin boys farewelled their Ravenclaw companion for the night and Albus took the lead in guiding them back down to their dungeon housed dormitory.

Albus kept his word to Lily and asked nothing of what had happened from Scorpius. He thought if it was important enough he would either get told from them or hear the result through the school's network of gossips soon enough. Taking Scorpius' hand as they reached the dungeons he continued to direct them through the maze of passageways and continued to hold it even when they reached the Slytherin Common Room. He had started holding Scorpius' hand years back in their second year of Hogwarts, Scorpius had been prone to getting lost back then and to stop this Albus had taken it upon himself to make sure they both got to class on time. Over time it had just become habit and almost a security blanket for Albus to hold his best friend's hand and because it had been occurring for so long no-one seemed to care or at least mention it. Albus didn't pause in the Common Room though, he kept moving, taking Scorpius with him, up to their dorm room which that early in the evening was still empty. Dropping both their bags on the floor Albus noted that Scorpius seemed too caught up in his own head to change into his sleep wear and so guiding the slighter teen over to his own bed, Albus helped him remove his out robes and shoes before letting the blond slide onto his covers. About to head to his bed Albus was stopped in his tracks by the fact that Scorpius still held his hand, turning around to question this Albus saw tears welling in his friends eyes and before Scorpius could say anything Albus was sitting on the bed beside him and as Albus hugged Scorpius, Scorpius lent into his best friend's shoulder and wept.

The two boys remained that way for a good half hour before Scorpius' tears dried up and the sobs that had been racking his body subsided. As he quietened down he allowed Albus to help him under his covers and knew that as soon as his head touched the pillow below it the weight of the day would put him to sleep. Seeing Scorpius' eyes close and his breathing slow, Albus rose from his side and strode from the dormitory. It didn't take long for Albus to find someone useful to him, striding up to a very plain looking fourth year girl in the Common Room Albus practically demanded that she go to her dormitory and send his little sister to him. Knowing the dangerous nature the Potter siblings could have at times the girl quickly scuttled away, returning shortly afterward with Lily Potter in tow. Glaring at his sister, Albus took her hand in a vice like grip and moved them over to a private lounge away from prying ears. Seating the girl before him Albus strode in front of the lounge a few times before coming to arrest himself and demanding what the younger girl knew. Lily denied him any knowledge but when Albus informed her of the comforting he had just given in his dorm room, Lily spoke shortly, "Al, you know I love you but this needs to be kept quiet and out of general knowledge, especially for you. I doubt the school wishes to cover up a murder and I have already made sure the source of most of Scorp's immediate distress has been dealt with. Otherwise you're just going to have to trust me and let this run its course." Here she stopped and looked at her younger older brother. Albus seemed frustrated at her words but soon came to an internal decision and nodded before rising from his seat and leaving for bed himself.

That night when the rest of the dormitory of sixth year boys was fast asleep, including a still worn out Scorpius, Albus slipped out from his covers and taking a place on the window seat near his bed, shed but a few tears as he pondered what had upset Scorpius so much and why, he of all people seemed to be being kept in the dark. It had never happened before with information regarding Scorpius and, apart from a couple of highly personal and probably unattainable matters, he had never kept anything from the other boy. Albus remained there until he could handle his thoughts no longer and retreated the safety of his bed and his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own this; many more wealthier and more powerful people with LOTS of lawyers own everything. I write this because I love the stories and characters and want to make lots of gooey eyes at cute and sexy scenarios that aren't in the book but pop up in my head. And as always I make note that I hope JKR does not hate me for writing these.

Chapter 3: Gossipy Outings.

Tuesday dawned too soon for both Albus and Scorpius. Albus because he had barely had four hours of sleep all up, and Scorpius because of the fear he held for what news would be abound on the school gossip mill that day and what it might mean for him. As the two boys entered the Great Hall though it seemed alright at first, they ate their breakfast without interruption and when the post arrived they noted that two other students had received packages containing dress robes that morning from their parents. Scorpius began to smile soon after that, it seemed as if Lily had been able to squash whatever Finchley had been planning to do with the news of their, unwished for, kiss. This happiness was soon flattened however when whispers started to reach the Slytherin table. Two new rumours were emerging from the whispers being passed from House to House, the first was mild enough it was that someone seemed to have stunned Alexander Finchley quite severely last night and the Gryffindor, who was still recovering in the Hospital Wing, was unable to name his assailant for he stated he had been hit from behind, as he walked down a corridor on the Seventh floor, heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room. The other gossip though seemed to arouse more attention, it seemed that some students had gotten it into their heads to wondering as to why Scorpius had never had a girlfriend, especially as half of the school's best looking girls had already asked him out. Scorpius upon hearing these whispers sunk low on the bench trying to hide from sight. Glancing along the table he saw Lily was fuming in her seat and before he could do anything the girl stood and walked up to him. Swallowing hard Scorpius looked up as Lily arrived behind him. Before saying anything though Lily leaned down and whispered into Scorpius' ear so only he could hear what she said,

"I'm so sorry he must have told one of his friends what he had planned to do, so now when he can't spread the rumour himself with evidence, they are spreading the muted story without proof. It's up to you what to do now though, you can either reject it out of hand, but that means Albus will probably be further from your reach, or you can confirm it and hope Finchley doesn't spread the rest later on." With that Lily straightened and left the hall. Albus looked over at Scorpius questioningly but before the black haired boy could produce a syllable Scorpius stood up and grabbing hold of Albus' hand dragged him from the hall, even as the rumours about Scorpius continued to spread.

Moving rapidly, knowing he only had a short time before the rest of the school would be leaving to prepare for the first lesson of the day, Scorpius walked both himself and Albus out to a courtyard just off from the school's main entrance. Stopping abruptly, Scorpius turned to Albus and motioned for the other boy to sit down on one of the stone benches scattered around the area. Knowing it was probably best to just go with Scorpius' instructions right then Albus sat at the proffered bench and watched his friend fidget for a few minutes before coughing lightly and looking curious. Smiling at the look Albus was giving him, Scorpius knew it was for the best that he tell the other boy what he had to. Kneeling in front of Albus, Scorpius looked up at his friend before beginning,

"Al, after hearing what's being said at breakfast I know that by the end of the day I am going to have to at least answer one person asking about my sexual preference. And I don't think I could lie about it at the moment, not now, so instead of having you have to deal with knowing of it then, I want you to know now, that, yes, I am gay as well. I know the preference isn't something you're against, you know, being gay yourself, but I just hope me waiting till now to tell you won't upset you." Stopping to see what would happen Scorpius was almost instantaneously crushed by the hug Albus gave him, flinging his arms around the blond boy in front of him Albus squeezed him tightly, stating quietly into his ear,

"I could never be upset with you about that Scorp. You're my best friend and have been for years, I know we all need to come out at different times, I wish you had been able to tell me sooner but I'm glad you're telling me now nevertheless." Laughing now, Albus continued to hug Scorpius the other boy hugging back now and laughing together. Scorpius brought up one final point,

"We may have a slight problem though; Rose is going to be distraught when she finds out."

Letting go of each other the two teenagers roared with laughter at this thought and, calming down, headed back into the castle to get their things for the first lessons of the day.

The whispers started up again as they arrived at their first class, Charms, with the Gryffindors. Luckily for Scorpius though, his and Albus' normal desk put them far enough away from the more inquisitive and up front members of the class and so he was able to avoid being asked straight away anything about the rumours that were circulating. This tactic worked for the first three lessons including when Rose flanked Scorpius in their third class, Transfiguration, but by lunch time Scorpius knew it wouldn't be long before someone just walked up to him and asked the question he had obviously been trying to dodge. And he was right it was at lunch time that someone asked the question to his face but what Scorpius had not been expecting was who asked it. Half way through his plate of food he felt a tap on his shoulder and at the same time Scorpius heard both Lily and Albus gasp. Looking up above him Scorpius came face to face with Alexander Finchley, almost swearing at the sight, Scorpius shot from his seat and turned to face the Gryffindor standing up. Finchley's smirk seemed too prominent for a guy who had spent the night in the Hospital Wing but it was there nonetheless, Scorpius was about to question Finchley's abrupt and unwanted presence when the taller boy's hip juttered to the side and he started talking,

"So, Scorpius, I get back from a short stay in the Hospital Wing thanks to some loons idea of a joke," here he shoots a glance around the Slytherin table, trying it seemed to picture who would have attacked him,  
>"and the only news I hear on everyone's lips is this, unconfirmed, rumour you're gay. So tell us, is it true?"<p>

At this Alexander stopped and looked pointedly at Scorpius, Scorpius himself was now fuming, 'How dare Finchley be the one to ask this, after what he had done, where the hell did he get the nerve?' Were the only thoughts passing through Scorpius head at that moment but somewhere he realised he had to answer the bastard or he wouldn't leave from standing in front of Scorpius. Fists clenched by his side Scorpius looked directly at the Gryffindor before nodding and stating loud enough for a few different students to hear,

"Yes Finchley, I'm as gay as you, but fair warning, if you ever try to hit on me I'll hex you into next century, you're just not my type, I don't like jerks."

And with that the blond boy turned and sat resuming his meal and hoping, silently, that Alexander would leave. After a moment he saw Albus across the table relax and knew the Gryffindor had departed. Looking up at Albus, Scorpius smiled and whispered so only the other boy could hear, "Well now that's done, hopefully we won't have to be in his presence again and I can now not have to deal with continually rejecting girls on their offers of dates." Albus laughed at this before whispering right back, "Yeah but now you're probably going to have swarms of guys chasing you Scorp, you're just too damn attractive." Scorpius stared at his friend for a moment after this before blushing but nodding solemnly and adding a final point, "Be that as it may, I am more than capable of turning people down but at least the people chasing me now will be the right sex." Both boys laughed at this comment but it wasn't a completely honest laugh from either one.

By the end of classes that day it seemed as if the entire school had heard about Scorpius' confirmation of the rumour and Scorpius and Albus had been attacked not once but six times by wailing girls, begging Scorpius to tell them it wasn't true, one of them even happened to be Rose, but each and every time Scorpius calmly took the distraught girl by the shoulders and gently told her that the rumours were true. To make them stop crying though he also promised each of them a topless photo of himself to make them feel better, and all of the girls apart from Rose, accepted this offer. Albus knew this deal didn't put Scorpius out at all because last summer holidays Scorpius' mother had hired a professional photographer to take some pictures of Scorpius and the family and one of the ones his mother had insisted on was a topless one of her boy to give to his "adoring fans" as she put it, and so Scorpius already had a bundle of fifteen photos safely locked away in his trunk and now he could guiltlessly be rid of them.

It was after dinner that night when Lily and Rose came up to Albus and Scorpius, Rose no longer in tears but the Ravenclaw girl still looked slightly put out about Scorpius. As the two pairs met Lily took the lead and drove them out of the main building and towards a small alcove on a hill which overlooked the grounds including Hagrid's hut. Sitting down the small group started talking.

"Well I know one positive of this horrible event," started Rose a pout resting easily on her face, "Dad is going to be thrilled at the prospect of no longer having to worry about being the Father – in – Law to a Malfoy." All the teenagers giggled to this announcement knowing it was definitely true to say Mr Weasley would be glad Rose no longer had a chance with Scorpius.

"Yes, but how are your parents going to react to the news Scorp?" Lily always did seem to come up with the questions that really meant something in a conversation. Albus realising that his sister was right, shot up from his slouched position and looked worriedly at Scorpius,  
>"It's not as if they will kick you out right? Parents don't do that these days do they? Oh Merlin's most weedy beard Scorp I hadn't even thought of that. What if … what if …"<p>

Here Scorpius cut the other boy off before he could work himself into hysterics,

"It's ok Al. My mother has known for a couple of years now and she and I decided to tell Father before I came back to Hogwarts this year. He was fine with it, he merely said that it wasn't going to be his problem who inherited our wealth and stuff after me, that it seems is going to be my duty. So it's fine relax."

At Scorpius words Albus relaxed in his breathing momentarily but it spiked again when out of nowhere his older brother James arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Once again, like in all previous chapters, I wish to state that I don't own this, make nothing from it (except maybe pleasure) and humbly hope the genius JKR forgives us if she doesn't like it.\

A/N: OK my first one of these in this story, for all of you who have favourite or story alerted this story THANKYOU. You are amazing just for that and I promise the blindness of our two boys will be cleared up soon. I have one request though, please, please, please review, Like any writer knowing what you think is a great boost to me, even if your frustrated tell me, anything is appreciated. Ok now back to the story and James Potter.

Chapter 4: Comments and Family.

James Sirius Potter was Head Boy of Hogwarts; he was also the most popular Gryffindor and student in the school and the Keeper/Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. But for a super hot headed Gryffindor, he had always seemed to like Scorpius, sometimes he even favoured Scorpius more than his own brother, but right then he looked terrifying to Scorpius. His jaw was set firmly and his entire body seemed rigid, looking at the assembled group before him he coughed once before beckoning Scorpius to follow him. Before Albus could protest Scorpius stood and walked over to the Head Boy who had strode away a little distance, so as to be out of hearing range of the others. Turning back around James practically scanned Scorpius with his eyes as if trying to make sure he had the right guy. Sighing audibly Scorpius spoke first,

"I haven't changed since you last saw me James why are you looking at me as if I'm a new person?"

James jumped at this remark,

"Sorry Scorp, it's just that, well I guess I kinda suspected it, but I never thought you would ever admit to being like Albie." Scorpius snickered quietly at Albus' hated nickname that only his mother and brother ever used.

"It's just that, well, with you coming out, Uncle Ron is going to be thrilled but Mum, she may send a howler. I know Rose already sent a letter to her mum telling her what happened and asking to keep my mum calm, but I knew I had to send one as well so as she knew if she sent you a howler it would embarrass Albus."

Here James stopped for breath but as he did Scorpius asked the one question that was stumping him.

"Why would your mother send me a howler James? What for?"

James just looked at him for a moment before replying,

"Well, you know, two horny sixteen year old gay guys sleeping in the same dorm room, she is going to want to warn you off shagging Albus."

At this both boys blushed, James because he had just had to talk about his younger brother having sex and Scorpius because not only did he realise that, while James was right that Mrs Potter was going to worry about that, he had not thought about it even though he would actually secretly like it if Albus did want to do that sort of thing with him, which he still thought was ridiculous seeing Albus' obvious preference in guys. And Scorpius voiced this secondary fact,  
>"Thanks for sending the message and warning me James, but I doubt your mother has anything to worry about, I can't see Albus and me sleeping together, I'm just not his type and I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship by even considering it." James gave the slighter boy one last quizzical look as if to say "You really think that?" before nodding and heading off towards the castle.<p>

Scorpius returned to his friends, cheeks still pink as he relayed a quick recap of the conversation he had just had, noting that when he mentioned the fact of Albus' mother suspecting the boys to get up to mischief that Albus blushed a deep, almost Gryffindor, crimson.

It seemed James had been right to worry but that his message about embarrassing Albus had gotten through to their mother, because the next morning at breakfast, while several more dress robe packages arrived for other students, Scorpius was greeted by Mrs Ginny Potter's owl, Gershwin, with a letter clasped in its claws. Scorpius sighed in relief when he noticed the parchment was a normal white rather than a howler red. As the bird landed depositing the letter, Scorpius noticed Albus receiving a letter of his own from the clasp of his father's owl, Fenrir. Scorpius looked back to his own letter and reading,

_Scorpius,_

_As I am sure you know, in a world, news travels fast. And yes I and Harry have already heard of your coming out yesterday. My husband has been in contact with your parents and we were both glad to hear they already knew and from you. But on the other side of this matter I am slightly perturbed. As we are both well aware this now puts both you and, our, Albus in a similar predicament. You are both male, therefore hormonally more sexually hot headed, and now both openly into the same sex; this therefore leaves me with a slight worry of what the two of you may get up to. Now I know you wish to be seen of good virtue, but I know better than most what hormones can do and so I want to make it very clear to you that I hope you and Albus can restrain yourselves but if I am to hear of the two of you being more than friends physically I will request one of you sleep in a new room._

_All the best,_

_Ginny Potter._

Scorpius read the short letter through twice before believing what was written there, looking up he felt a nauseous wave wash over him before scrunching up the parchment and shoving it into his pocket to burn later. Albus' hand touched Scorpius' shoulder and before the blond could think his own hand went to rest on top of it. Looking over at the other boy Scorpius guessed that Harry Potter had warned his younger son of what his wife had written. Albus' eyes looked so apologetic that Scorpius just wanted to lean forward and kiss the sadness away but stopped himself believing as he did that Albus would hate him for it. Albus meanwhile began to talk,

"I'm sorry about my Mum Scorp; you know she still hasn't forgiven your family for what your Grandfather did to her. But honestly you're nothing like him or even your father back in the day from what I've been told and we discussed, and anyway knowing you I am so below your league and not even your preference I bet." Here the black haired boy broke off with an awkward laugh. Scorpius just shook his head at the stupidity of his friend's words before replying,

"It's ok Al, don't worry. I got over your mother's dislike for me ages ago. Your dad's cool enough as it is. And anyway your mother mustn't know you well enough to think I am the type of guy you would be interested in sleeping with." With this statement Scorpius stood from the breakfast table and left before a now confused Albus could say anything more. As Scorpius passed Lily Potter down in the Common Room the girl swore she saw tears glistening in the boys eyes but before she could go after him he had returned back with his books and eyes clear, walked out of the room off towards his first class.

The next week passed by quietly, Scorpius avoided all conversations about his sexuality and Albus obliging this unasked request. Both boys avoided the subject of Alexander Finchley, even though every evening now he shot them both, at separate times, over confident smirks. The one thing they did discuss with more emphasis over the course of the week was the continuing arrival of more and more packages of dress robes at the daily mail delivery. And it was a week and a half later when they finally found out the mystery of the robes necessity. One night at dinner, two weeks before the Christmas Holidays the Headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall made an announcement.

"Students, may I have your attention please." At her words the noise in the hall ceased,

"As you would have noticed by now, many of the boys have received new dress robes lately. These are for a special occasion. This year to wish you all a merry Christmas, the staff and I have planned for you a Christmas Gala. The Gala will run for two days, the last two full days of term, and so on those days you will be excused from all classes. During the days you will have options on what you wish to do. Teachers will be holding exhibits on magic, with contests that will lead to prizes being included in this, or you will be allowed to go to Hogsmeade where a few stores have willingly set up displays and activities for you to participate in. I suggest you do Hogsmeade one day and the School exhibits the other, so as to maximise the prizes you can win and so as not to block up the entire town or specific class rooms. Also on the first night an early Christmas feast will be held so those of you going home can have some Christmas cheer with your friends who you may not get to see, that night will be for the entire school, but on the last night of term first and second years will have dinner served to them in their Common Rooms while the senior years will be able to enjoy the closing Gala Ball here in the Great Hall from eight pm until midnight."

With the last statement the Hall erupted in cheers, not only were they getting two days off earlier from classes but the seniors were being allowed to stay up way past the normal curfew on the last night. Before the commotion could become too much though Professor McGonagall called for order once more.

"Students, if you please. BE QUIET. Now the condition to the Ball is that, Gentlemen, you must wear dress robes, Ladies, your dresses must not be to skimpish and if you wish to come you must put your name down with your Head of House by the end of next week. Otherwise, dates, and other frivolities are up to you."

Here the Headmistress ended her speech and reclaimed her seat on the dais. And again the Hall erupted in noise, students talking away on what they would wear, some of the boys who had already received dress robes considering sending them back to their parents and asking for better ones, girls already fussing over how their hair should be done or where they would get a decent dress on such short notice. Even the younger years were excited having the chance to go into Hogsmeade earlier than normal and for a special event making them talkative and uncaring about not being able to attend the Ball. As the conversations continued Scorpius began to contemplate what exhibits were to be shown but most of all whether he should go to the Ball alone or take a nerve racking chance and see if Albus wanted to go with him. As these thoughts swirled through his brain, Lily Potter sidled up next to him before grabbing his attention.  
>"So Scorp, sounds like fun right?" the girl began a devilish smile already gracing her lips.<p>

"Are you thinking about asking my brother to the Ball or are you just going to wait and see if he asks you?"

"Um well, you see, I was thinking I would leave it be. I've only just come out, and Al only just broke up with Finchley, I really don't think it wise to try anything and I know he would only say it was a bad idea anyway so yeah." Scorpius nearly stuttered over his words as he said this but made sure to keep his voice as level as possible not wanting to give Lily any advantage right then. Lily nodded at his words, which surprised Scorpius, but when she did speak it was pure evil,

"Well we'll see, I know some things that might sway the tide but just make sure you at least put your name down for going, I couldn't stand it if you didn't give me at least one dance, even just to peeve Rosie off a bit." Here the young Slytherin girl stood up and walked away, but not before seeing Scorpius' slight smile and head nod from the worried face.

Arriving soon after in the Slytherin Common Room, Lily was quick to spot Albus sitting in a corner, away from the rest of the House, and head straight for him. Sitting on the arm of Albus' armchair the only Potter daughter draped herself over her brother and purred into his ear.

"So dearest brother, what are your thoughts on this Gala? Is it just a nuisance, or a wonderful way for you to gain a new boyfriend?"

Albus hearing these words almost choked on the glass of Honeydukes mead he was sipping on.

"Um, what? No, it's neither of those things Lil. It should be fun and I guess I'll be going single to the Ball but I doubt I'll be the only one and anyway me and Scorp can just hang and talk whenever you or Rose let him be."

"Oh dear, Al where is your spirit, you should be prowling the halls for a new man, hell there may be one closer to home. Though it might give Mum a heart attack when you do start dating Scorpius." Lily smiled at her handy work for this time Albus didn't just choke on the mead but actually sprayed it from his mouth.

"Lily stop being silly, Scorp could never see me like that; I am so obviously not his choice in guys. I bet he prefers someone more graceful and well bred, we just make great friends." Lily smiled even more at this comment chuckling to herself before giving one last comment on the matter to her utterly blind brother,

"Well anyway from what Scorp, said before, he doubts he will be with anyone for the Ball as well, maybe you two could have one dance as friends, I'm sure you would like that wouldn't you Al?" Standing once more Lily strode off to her dorm room leaving behind an Albus who, though confused at his sister's words, had a smile on his face from the thought of dancing with Scorpius.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: As you should know by now I don't own this and write it just because it's fun and I love the characters.

Chapter 5:

The last two weeks went by in a blur for Scorpius and Albus, they never mentioned the upcoming Ball to each other but were more than willing to discuss outfits and ideas of what entertainment would occur when other people were around and involved, they even went together to put their names down on the attending list but only because Lily went with them, otherwise the two boys remained oblivious to each other's subtle glances and bitten lips whenever the topic of dates came up. By the time the last two days of term arrived, Lily was surprised either of them had skin on their bottom lips but she did have to say, all that gnawing had left both boys with the plumpest and reddest lips she had ever seen and it left her slightly envious that she couldn't attach her own lips to them.

The day the Gala began shone bright and spectacularly with a new coat of crisp white snow lying on the grounds of Hogwarts. All the students had risen early that day so as to make the most out of the exhibits and competitions that were to be offered. Albus, Scorpius, Lily, Rose, and Rose's, younger, Gryffindor, brother Hugo, had decided to spend the Gala together and also chosen to spend the first day of the event in the school. So at breakfast that morning Lily joined her brother and his best friend before they all met up with the two Weasleys. Rose had already figured out the best option for seeing all the exhibits in the school and so they began down in the dungeons for the potions exhibit and would work their way up to the seventh floor and the astronomy display.

Reaching the dungeons and the potions class room the group was met with an astounding sight. Professor Lipchitz Bane had assembled more than thirty cauldrons of bubbling and simmering draughts, the fumes of which wafted up into the room and mixed into a multicoloured cloud up by the ceiling. Walking into the room further the group was met by Professor Bane himself,

"Welcome students, you are the first to arrive here and so you will probably have the most luck at the task ahead, to succeed in this challenge each year group has five cauldrons assigned to them depending on their level of work at the moment. Your task is to circulate them room and find them. Once this is done you may return here to the front and chose which potions belong to your year by writing down the numbers at the base of the five cauldrons. The potions will change between today and tomorrow and the winner from each year group on both days will receive a vile of Angel's Bliss, a potion which makes the user extremely happy for twelve hours." With that the professor broke off and aloud the group to wander around the amassed pots. All five students returned to the front of the room within twenty minutes and writing down their name, year group and their selected potions gave their answers to the professor before heading on their way.

Next stop was Care of Magical Creatures, down by Hagrid's hut, the class was now taught full time by Professor Grumblyplank with special classes on dragon care and Thestrals taken by Hagrid. Professor Grumblyplank had her own display prepared and a small crowd of students was already around her when quintet arrived. Grumblyplank's display involved a Hippogriff, a unicorn, a blast-ended-skrewt and a sphinx. The task was to approach each of the creatures and befriend them in turn, or at least make sure they didn't harm you, and the quickest time for getting through the rigmaroles of all creatures at the end of the day would be awarded fifty House points and given a new cat, one that apparently had wings. All the students seemed thrilled at this prize and so waited patiently for their turn watching to see where the contestants before them went wrong in an attempt to not make the same mistakes and hence get a better time. By the time their entire group had gone through this test it was almost ten thirty and Scorpius asked if they could sit in a courtyard for a bit before moving on, Albus immediately agreed with the fair haired boy and when Hugo and Lily chimed up in support Rose had little option but to follow.

Sitting in a little side courtyard the two sixth year boys put the backs against one another and leaned into each other for support. The three remaining of the group took seats of their own before starting to talk about what they thought the other classes had prepared.

"I'm more than happy to go to a few more but can we miss the Ancient Ruins and Arithmancy exhibits?" Scorpius contributed when the others starting about where to go next, and picking up on the elimination of classes Lily shot up to,

"Good point and we should probably skip History of Magic and Divination, Bones is yet to wake up from our last class yesterday I think and Trelawney is more senile and deluded now than the stories Dad and Mum talk about her from their day." At this the group laughed and Rose simply nodded knowing that they wouldn't be able to see all the classes anyway so deciding to make sure they at least saw all the interesting ones. With their rest over the five of them decided Charms followed by Transfiguration and then DADA was next.

The Charms room when they entered was astonishing, Professor Amanda Flitwick, the previous Professor Flitwick's daughter, had set the room up to be and series of mazes. The small female professor sat atop a flying cushion surveying the room as she explained the rules.

"You must navigate your way through the maze using movement spells to help you clear your path or bring you keys and items to help you make your way through. Each student must enter separately and the fastest time shall win sixty House points. Also each year group has a different entrance. Alright, first one up."

It took the group half an hour to all complete the maze and head on to their next destination.

Transfiguration was much like Charms but instead of a maze Professor Dominic Turner had set up a configuration of animals and objects which would sporadically change shapes for milliseconds at a time and students were expected to name each of the things the displays turned into. At the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom Professor Simone Dipitt had grouped together twelve tasks, one involved a grindylow, another a boggart and then several naming of curses and their effective counter-curses if applicable. When these tasks were through the group trudged back down to the grounds and out to greenhouse six where Professor Longbottom had his Herbology exhibit. Out in the greenhouse the professor had an assembly of strange and unique plants. The students' task was to find the non-dangerous plants and take a small clipping from it, there were six non-dangerous plants in a room that held one hundred and twenty and the professor explained if you made one wrong choice you were eliminated. By the end of it all of the group except for Lily had been hurt by one plant and only Lily and three others had supposedly succeeded in the task and the fastest and winner would be announced at dinner that night.

Having completed their run for the day the group drifted inside and towards the Great Hall, they still had an hour before the Christmas feast would begin and so before heading off to prepare in their dorms the group sat and talked for thirty or so minutes.

That night the first round of the winners for the classes were announced, in all Rose and Hugo won the Potions prize for their year groups, Albus got the prize for DADA, Scorpius won the sixth years Charms challenge and Lily won both the Transfiguration and Herbology competitions. The rest went to other students throughout the school.

The second day followed much of the same pattern as the first. The group of five awoke early, and met in the Entrance Hall after breakfast. From there they walked into Hogsmeade where they would spend the day perusing the shops and participating in the games that had been set up in Honeydukes, The Three Broomsticks, and other shops. Today though Lily hung back and made Scorpius walk with her, whispering in his ear all the way to town.

"So Scorpius, I've been thinking, and you know that's dangerous but nevertheless, I was thinking that tonight at the Gala Ball you should make a move on my dearly deluded brother." At this Scorpius looked at the young girl as if she were deluded herself.

"Lily, I've told you I don't want to ruin Al and my friendship over me liking him, because that's what it will do when he rejects me and I couldn't handle that." Scorpius looked serious at these words and started biting at his lip once more. Lily sighed as she observed this lunacy in front of her.

"If you really think that fine, but honestly I would give it a shot if I were in your shoes. You can never really tell what someone will say unless you ask." And with that the girl walked off to catch up with the others leaving a confused and considerate Scorpius behind her. That was until he caught up with the group himself and had firmly restated to himself the folly of even contemplating trying to become something more with Al, no matter how much he liked the boy he just couldn't stomach the thought of making the mistake if it all went wrong. Seeing this in the blond boy's eyes Lily practically groaned and moved on to her second target. Dragging Albus away a bit she began on him.  
>"Al, Al, Al. I know and so do you that you like Scorpius over there so don't argue. My question is though, why haven't you yet to hit on him since he came out. We both know you have liked him since your third year, hell even James knows that. So what's the problem brother dearest?" Albus just looked at his sister for a moment before blushing deeply and replying.<p>

"Lil, I didn't think I had made it so obvious James even knew, but if that is the case wouldn't Scorp also have picked up on it? And seeing as he hasn't said anything, I'm guessing if he has he doesn't want to hurt me by saying it wouldn't work and killing our friendship." And with that Albus walked back over to the rest of the group leaving Lily behind this time, muttering to herself.

"Stupid, stupid boys, they are blind to what is directly in front of them and if it doesn't work out soon I think we will all implode. Well they might not plan to do anything tonight but I definitely do."

A/N: I know this is a short chapter that is kinda just fill so I hope you don't get to upset at me, I thought I would be nice and put it up early. DW the drama will return next chapter along with the Gala Ball. Don't forget to review if you can, thanks Drarry Keeper.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Of course I own none of this. The plot line comes from my head but characters, places and all other wonders are owned by JKR and her peoples. Like always I pray that JKR in all her wisdom doesn't hate me for writing this.

A/N: Thank you all for reading this, and because I love you and the last chapter was fill, I decided to upload this now and clear the air. So enjoy the Gala Ball my dearies.

Chapter 6: A Ball to Remember.

At seven forty five that night, the third to seventh year students began to congregate in the Entrance Hall awaiting the Great Hall to be opened. The boys were debonair in a myriad of dress robes, from the immensely frilly to the sleek tailored lines of others. The girls attending had all dressed to the nines with dresses of every colour and cut on show, and hair styled and perfected after what would have been hours of preparation. Scorpius Malfoy was dressed in the dress robes his parents had sent him, the black and silver seeming to cling to his body in all the right places, from the flat smooth stomach to his well defined arse and including his not unsubstantial package. Next to him stood Albus, the dress robes Scorpius' parents had sent him fit perfectly and the emerald and grey not only accentuated his glowing green eyes but made it abundantly clear to onlookers that not only was he muscled heavenly but was also in possession of a firm buttocks and a sizable endowment and the sight of the two boys was making more than one girl near them flushed and giddy. The only girl in close proximity to the boys who wasn't falling over her own feet was Lily Potter, she wore a flowing black dress that was sleeveless and clung to her chest and upper-body before draping off her hips and billowing out behind her, she was standing by her brother and the Malfoy hands holding onto each of them and smirking at the looks shot her way by the other females.

At eight pm the Great Hall opened and the collected students started forward, Scorpius at the first step grabbed hold of Albus' hand and whispered into the other boy's ear,

"Stay by me until we get our bearings alright, I'm kinda nervous and just want you by my side for now."

Albus' smile at these words spread from ear to ear and he nodded squeezing Scorpius' hand affectionately. Soon they had found themselves a table where they were joined by Rose, Lily, Hugo and, at random points, James, when girls weren't demanding he dance with them. Scorpius sat for a short time, starving with a lack of dinner and was pleased to find a menu that when he found something he wished to eat he just had to announce it and it would appear. Soon the whole group was eating dinner and found that they weren't the only ones, many students had decided that eating was their first priority before dancing and so by the time the band, who were to perform that evening, arrived on stage at nine thirty most all the students had eaten, digested and were ready to enjoy themselves.

Still sitting back from the dance floor Scorpius looked around warily, Albus had been stolen by Rose who said, as her only gay cousin attending Hogwarts he had to dance with her. Scorpius watched fearfully as Lily approached him now and knew he wouldn't be able to escape. Reaching her target, Lily grabbed Scorpius by the hand and made him stand. Smiling like the devil herself she winked at Scorpius,  
>"Come on Scorp, it's a Ball you are required to dance with many, many, many pretty girls and in your case boys." And with no further ado swiftly lead Scorpius onto the floor. Twenty minutes later though and Scorpius was thoroughly enjoying himself, he had danced with Lily for a few songs before Rose had noticed and demanded a turn of his arm, shortly after their second song another of Scorpius' female friends asked to cut in and soon after her another. A few hours later Scorpius had one quick dance with Albus which left him intoxicated before being whisked off again. Soon though, Scorpius lost all track of his position on the floor, relating to where his friends were and before he knew it the next person taking his hand for a slow dance was none other than Alexander Finchley.<p>

Starting at the sight of his new dance partner, Scorpius attempted to move away from Finchley but found his hand and waist firmly in the other boys grasp. The music morphed into a waltz and surprisingly Alexander seemed to be quite apt at the classical dance. Moving his hand further down Scorpius' body Finchley gave the other boy a slightly mischievous grin before muttering in Scorpius' ear.

"You know, I've been thinking about that kiss we shared a little while ago and I thought to myself I quite enjoyed it."

Scorpius blanched at this statement and tried to remove himself again but ran into the same problem as before. Noticing the struggle Scorpius was putting up Finchley moved in closer before starting again.

"I thought, Scorpius, we should tell Albus about it, see what e thinks if, say, we started going out."

Here Scorpius really did stop, he stared right back at Finchley before laughing right in his face.

"You actually think I would ever date you? You're a pig and a barbarian now let go of me." And with that Scorpius trode hard down on Alexander's foot making the larger boy release his grip but before Scorpius could flee one of Finchley's hands snaked out and grabbed hold of Scorpius' waist and dragging the blond towards him the Gryffindor laid another kiss on Scorpius' mouth but this time when Scorpius pushed him off he didn't try again.

Tears sprung to Scorpius' eyes as he was freed from the other boy's grasp and embrace and before looking to see who had witnessed what had just occurred Scorpius fled from the Great Hall and out into the grounds. Finchley however did notice who had seen them and before he could even draw a smirk onto his face Albus had pushed pass him chasing Scorpius and both Rose and Lily had stalked up to him and punched the Gryffindor in the face.

Scorpius ran, he ran out of the Entrance Hall, over the bridge and down passed Hagrid's hut, he sprinted down towards the black lake and reaching its shores started to run along them to the side farthest away from the castle. Scorpius didn't stop running until he was entirely out of breath and his knees began to give way. Only then did he stop and sit, letting his tears fall from his eyes and run down his face, not only had Finchley stolen his first kiss but now his second and this time it had been in public, someone must have seen it and he suspected the gossip would soon reach Albus, what would he think, Scorpius knew he was going to lose his best friend over this and it hadn't even been his fault, what had he done to deserve this? Scorpius sat there for what felt like hours but in reality was only a matter of minutes before he heard the crunching of the pebbles behind him, signalling the arrival of someone else. Drawing his wand, in case Alexander had followed him, Scorpius turned around slowly to see who was there. At the sight of Albus panting and puffing Scorpius almost dropped his wand but instead his tear ducks sprang into overdrive again and soon he was sobbing on the ground. Scorpius' words came out slurred and incomprehensible but Albus seemed to get the drift of what the other boy was saying, it seemed as though Scorpius was begging Albus to forgive him, saying he hadn't wanted it to happen and that he had just been too weak to stop it. At this Albus realised that Scorpius was talking about the kiss and moved in to cradle his best friend.

"Shhh Scorp, it's ok, I know you didn't want it I saw how he dragged you in and how you shoved him off, I know and I'm sorry you had to deal with that. Was that your first time?" Albus paused here, unsure if it was alright to ask this of his friend but when Scorpius shook his head and muttered something Albus sighed and leant in closer to hear what Scorpius was saying. "No, my first kiss was that day at the library, the day I came back distraught, Finchley stole that to." Albus looked at Scorpius as if he was seeing him afresh.

"Why didn't you tell me Scorp? I would have sorted him out right then and what just happened wouldn't have occurred."

"Al, I couldn't you were still hurting from him leaving you and I was scared to tell anyone that I was gay let alone that Finchley had kissed me when I was unwilling, I would have seemed so much worse for him to do that to you, it's why I only told Lily." Here Albus realised what was going on and lent into Scorpius more.  
>"I'm so sorry Scorp this is all my fault, if I had just never dated Alexander or even just cared for him more he would never have come after you."<p>

Hiccupping Scorpius looked up at the black haired boy who was holding him before asking his question, he wanted to face Albus right then even if it hurt.

"What do you mean it's your fault Al, you did nothing wrong from what I ever saw."

"I might have acted the part well but Alexander always knew I was in love with someone, I have been for three years now and the feelings haven't lessened even though I doubt they could ever care for me as I do for them."

Scorpius' heart ached at the sight of Albus the boy seemed to be in so much pain at the thought that Scorpius had to know who it was, who the guy was that Albus seemed to love as much as Scorpius loved Albus.

"Who is it Al, please tell me."

Albus just looked into Scorpius' eyes, tears brimming in his own emerald orbs now, before saying in little more than a breath. "It's you Scorp, it's always been you."

The tears leaked out of Albus' eyes and rolled down his cheeks but before he could say anything else, Scorpius lent up towards Albus' face and kissed them away before closing the distance between their mouths.

Albus gasped at the feeling of Scorpius' lips on his own but instead of drawing away he moved in further, deepening the kiss between them and wrapping his arms around the slighter boy's neck. Scorpius' hands rose from his sides and twined their way into Albus' hair and as he fastened his grip Albus' tongue brushed against Scorpius' lips begging for entrance. Scorpius was quick to grant it and soon the two tongues were melding and dancing together slipping between the mouths as each boy explored the other. When Albus' tongue tried to retract though after a few minutes, Scorpius instinctively bit it gently and sucked it back into his mouth gaining a moan of sheer pleasure from Albus. Soon though both boys needed to surface for air and as they swallowed lung full's Scorpius' hands remained entwined in Albus' black as night hair playing with it and stroking it gracefully. Albus purred at the sensation and leaned his head into Scorpius.

"Why didn't you tell me Al? I've been your friend for years and fuck I started loving you three years ago as well."

Albus looked into Scorpius' grey eyes before answering. "I was scared. I was scared, I wouldn't be who you wanted and that telling you how I felt would make you feel to awkward around me for us to remain friends. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Almost the same reasons, I thought I was the complete opposite of your type and that if I told you, you would feel too bad turning me down that our friendship wouldn't last."

"So we were both stupid and blind. No wonder Lily has been plaguing me to ask you out, she knew didn't she?"

Scorpius nodded, "She knew how I felt and I think she had realised how you felt, she just couldn't convince us that we liked each other."

The two of them fell into a comfortable silence for a time, Scorpius still playing with the black locks in his hands, Albus now caressing Scorpius' back. After a time Albus stirred, "As comfortable as I am right now, I think we should get back to the castle, it's getting late and I don't want to be locked out." Groaning at the prospect of having to face the student body once more Scorpius shot Albus a pleading look.

"I know, I know, Scorp but we need to head back and anyway now you have me to protect you from all those evil gossiping teenagers." Scorpius laughed at this and grudgingly got to his feet allowing Albus to rise as well. As they started to walk though, Albus clasped Scorpius' hand and said, "Now that I have you, I'm not letting go again tonight, not even for Lily." Scorpius smiled and let the taller boy lead them back towards the school. Arriving back at the Entrance Doors, Albus and Scorpius were greeted not only by; Lily, Rose, Hugo and James but also by half of Slytherin House and the Headmistress. Smiling up at the crowd Albus shooed them back into the Great Hall before escorting Scorpius in there himself. Although the music hadn't stopped and there were still dancers on the floor it seemed that many of the students had stopped dancing after Scorpius' exit, Finchley was unconscious in a chair two black eyes blooming on his face and the rest of the student body was looking cautiously at the reappearance of Scorpius and Albus. Lily came up to them first, "Is everything alright? Scorp are you ok? A few of us saw what happened because we realised we were missing you and just saw the kiss and you running out. Rose and I sorted Finchley out before he could say anything but by the time we could chase after you, you had disappeared."

Albus answered for Scorpius, "It's ok Lil, I followed him and we sorted everything out, thanks for looking after Finchley by the way I hope he sees the folly of kissing my boyfriend this time."

Lily's mouth dropped as she heard the "B" word and several others in hearing distance turned stunned as well. Scorpius on the other hand just moved in closer to Albus and kept their hands firmly together. Soon Lily's expression turned from stunned to joyous as she yipped in glee, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. And to think you were both so blind it took you this long, but at least you've figured it out and oh my shaggy Merlin yay." Finishing her little spiel Lily skipped away to find and tell everything to James and Rose. Soon though the Ball started to wind down officially as the clock struck eleven thirty, and, as the students began to depart for their dorms, excited about heading home the next day and Alexander Finchley was levitated up to the Hospital Wing for another unconscious night, Albus and Scorpius were bombarded with a small crowd of Albus' family, all of them were thrilled for the two boys finally figuring the obvious out but just before they all left for their beds James said something that made all of them pause. "Well as cool as this is, it is going to make Boxing Day through New Year's Eve and then until we return very interesting, seeing as Scorp here is meant to be staying with us and with these two as a couple, how will Mum react?"

A/N: So what do you think my chickadees? Are you happy, mad, or worried? DW those of you who like Alexander popping up, he shall return. Also it may be a couple of days until my next post, school is resuming and you are catching up in chapters to me so I want to get some more writing done before I get caught. Please tell me what you think in a review. Drarry Keeper.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own this, and I still make nothing off it. And we pray JKR is ok with us writing/reading this.

A/N: Ok I try to make these short so you can get to the story but I didn't get the response I was expecting for the last chapter. Thanks to those of you who have but can the rest of you PLEASE review, it makes me inspired to write more and lets me know what you are expecting. Thanks again for reading Drarry Keeper.

Chapter 7:

The next morning Scorpius woke at a respectable hour, and slipping from his sheets wandered into the bathroom to prepare for the day. Entering the bathroom Scorpius was greeted by the sight of a topless Albus stepping out of the showers, today though Scorpius unashamedly scanned Albus' torso with its defined and spectacular lines which were formed by his equally spectacular muscles. Noticing the attention he was getting Albus blushed gently before brushing past Scorpius with a swift kiss on the cheek and disappearing into the dorm to get dressed. Scorpius' morning ritual of waking up was simple, perform a cleansing charm, add on three hair care charms and drink a specially prepared potion that gave him all the vitamins he needed as well as a element that made him feel like he could glow. After this he got dressed into his normal collared shirt and dress pants before covering that with the Slytherin tie and school robes. Finally he would slip into black shoes and head up to the Great Hall, today though his exit was delayed by Albus who, after finishing getting dressed, still had several items to pack before he could let his trunk be taken to the platform.

Entering the Great Hall Albus and Scorpius were greeted by wolf whistles and cat calls from students at all the House tables, this had become a Hogwarts tradition on the first day a couple walked into breakfast together. Soon after taking their seats, while Scorpius was still only on his second coffee of the morning, the two boys were joined by Lily who sat next to her brother and grinned.

"Don't you have any friends in your own year Lily?" Albus began in a slightly exasperated tone.

"Yes, but none are as interesting as the two of you at the moment and anyway I thought you would be wanting to discuss the small dilemma James brought up last night."  
>"Right now Lil, I, and I think Scorpius, want to have breakfast. I have already thought on the matter of Mum and will discuss it with you and the others on the train. Now please go and sit with some other fourth years."<p>

At Albus' words Lily looked mildly annoyed but nodded and head off down the table to join the other Slytherin fourth years. Scorpius turned to Albus a worried look on his face.

"Is it really going to be that big a deal with your mother? I mean that you are already coming up with plans is worrying me slightly. Can't you ask your father and Aunt to help you out?"  
>"Scorp don't worry, I know we are making a slightly bigger deal out of this than necessary but really, I think it would be best to be prepared on this occasion. You know how my Mum is and she will be getting support from Uncle Ron, I seriously doubt he will be thrilled at gaining a Malfoy into the family, even if he is happy it's not through his daughter."<p>

Scorpius just looked more worried at these words, so before the blond could say anything more, Albus had taken his hand, kissed him firmly on the lips and summoned another cappuccino for his boyfriend. Scorpius just sighed at Albus' diversion tactics but went along with them nevertheless.

An hour and a half later the larger part of the student body of Hogwarts was down at the train platform, preparing to depart for their Christmas holidays and lugging their trunks and animals along with them. The train whistle screeched through the air as the Hogwarts expressed pulled away from Hogsmeade on its way to Kings Cross a small group was meeting in one of the compartments near the back of the train. Albus, Scorpius, Lily, James, Rose and Hugo were all crammed into the first free compartment they had found, their trunks, owls and cats all squashed in with them making it a very cosy fit. To make more room, James placed a mildly irritated Lily on his lap and Albus shifted Scorpius to be on his own. Scorpius' surprise when he found himself melting into Albus' groin made him sigh once more but before he could act on the instincts flooding his body, Hugo coughed and brought him back to the present in a jolt. Once all the occupants were as comfortable as they were going to get their conversation began.  
>"Right so I was thinking that I tell Dad first and when it comes to telling Mum he will obviously back me up and make sure she keeps her head. On the part of where Scorpius will sleep when he stays with us, it's obvious, he can share the guest room with Teddy, Louis, Lorcan and Lysander and Hugo can crash in my room instead of there." Albus began, looking around he thought he had convinced everyone of his plan and Scorpius had to admit it seemed pretty fair.<p>

"The room thing is brilliant Al, I hadn't even thought of that so we can definitely use that to make sure Mum lets him stay, but the whole waiting to tell them thing? Really, it isn't going to work, I know you and you're going to want to kiss Scorpius goodbye at the platform and Mum, and Uncle Ron will see and then both of them will blow their tops in public before any of us can have a chance to stop them and I doubt Dad or Aunt Hermione will be any help at the time due to the fact they will both be stunned as they won't have known it was coming." James looked at his younger brother and knew he had stumped him; Albus hadn't taken into consideration how he and Scorpius would say goodbye, and of course James was right that naturally Albus would have kissed his new boyfriend goodbye. Frowning he looked around the compartment seeking advice on what they should do, Hugo was the one to point out the obvious,

"Well just don't kiss on the platform then, have a good long snog before we arrive and farewell each other as you normally do with a hug."

Albus looked thrilled at this idea, before Scorpius spoke up,

"As wonderful as the prospect of giving Albus a 'good long snog' is there is still the trouble of Ginny being quite perceptive and I doubt any hug we give will not register on her 'more than friends' metre." Here the group laughed and at the same time all of them knew what he said was also a very high likelihood. It wasn't until Rose spoke up that the solution was made,

"Well because I am clearly amazing and love you both I took the liberty last night of sending an owl to my mother and our grandmother and asked them to stay home and keep Aunt Ginny with them. I also said that if they did this and didn't ask questions everything would be revealed by Boxing Day. I got a letter back from Mum this morning saying that, she and Grandma were happy to detain Aunt Ginny and hang back and since Dad has been scheduled to work today only Uncle Harry and Uncle Charlie will be picking us up. So your farewell can be normal, as Uncle Harry will be fine, if a little shocked and seeing as Uncle Charlie will probably be bringing his boyfriend it should all be fine."  
>And with that the Weasley girl looked around with a pleased grin on her face as every other occupant stared back at her before all yelled simultaneously,<p>

"AND YOU WAITED TO TELL US THIS?"

Once the main discussion concluded Hugo and James departed, taking their trunks and animals with them, to go find and spend time with their year and House friends. This left Albus, Scorpius and the two girls together talking about the upcoming holidays and how Albus supposed he would tell his mother and uncle the news of his new boyfriend, they all knew the rest of the family would be fine, Grandma Weasley had already found a doting place for Scorpius in her heart and most everyone else was used to gays in the family now, with Charlie, Louis and Albus all out, they had all secretly wondered how long it would take before Al and Scorp would start dating, hell Fred, Louis, James, Teddy and George had started a betting pool last Christmas when Albus had begged to spend Christmas with the Malfoys. It had only ever been Mrs Potter and Ron Weasley who were nervous about Albus or any family member dating a Malfoy still. Scorpius on the other hand was immensely more relaxed in comparison to his boyfriend, he only had to tell his parents he was dating Albus and they had always encouraged whatever he did, and had been supportive and even a little joking about Scorpius dating guys, his mother always seemed to have stories of her youth and escapades while Mr Malfoy just laughed at his son saying that he was going to enjoy teasing Scorpius and his boyfriend whenever they were together in his presence. Scorpius was even comfortable with the fact that his Grandmother Malfoy would know because since the imprisonment and death of her husband Narcissa Malfoy had become one of the most outlandish old society women around, she had even been caught in three male strip joints in the last ten years and since hearing of Scorpius' sexual preference made several offers to shout him a night at one if he was willing to go with her.

It wasn't until just after the Trolley Witch came passed that Albus and Scorpius were given the compartment to themselves as Lily and Rose left to spend the last leg of the journey with their other friends. Quickly changing out of their cloaks and into muggle clothes the two boys looked at each other wanting the other to speak first. After a moment it was Albus who broke first.

"I don't want to leave you Scorp. I know everything will be ok and we will see each other in a week but what if my Mum bands you from coming I just could deal with it." Getting up Scorpius moved in front of Albus before opening his legs slightly and coming to straddle Albus around the waist,

"Relax Al, it will be fine your Dad will make sure of it as will your Aunt Hermione, I trust they will. Now so that we don't waste all the short amount of freedom we have, stop worrying and kiss me goodbye for a week's worth of time." And here Scorpius lent those few centimetres left and started to kiss Albus. Much like their kiss the previous night this one started softly, as if questioning the reality of the moment before deepening and becoming, desperate and all consuming. Soon their two tongues were duelling for dominance which changed hands several times allowing both boys to re-explore the others mouth, memorising every bump and crevice the other had before relaxing their domination and submitting once more. This kiss lasted longer than the previous nights and when they had to pull away for air, whilst Albus continued to draw in breath, Scorpius swallowed one lung full and returned to Albus, this time though he kissed along the other boys jaw up to his left ear which he nipped softly. This new element of physicality left Albus moaning and when Scorpius hot and gentle mouth moved down to surveying and devouring Albus' throat the black haired boy let out a whimper that drove Scorpius wild. Soon the kisses Scorpius were laying were no longer gentle and Scorpius was becoming more intense with his bites, sucking slightly to make the flesh slightly red but stopping before a permanent hickey could develop. Albus at this attention from his boyfriend found himself so hard it ached and soon as his gasping moans continued Albus started to grind up and into Scorpius, where he found to his sheer delight a hard and bigger bulge than his own sizable erection. As the two made contact, even through cloth, both boys knew what they were doing was right but before anything more could occur the sound of the compartment door sliding open had them collapsing into each other before looking with two horrifying death glares at the interloper. Albus nearly screamed as he when he saw Lily but when she quickly pointed out the window Albus jumped as he saw Kings Cross coming into view and as Scorpius and he got to their feet, straightening clothes and hair, platform nine and three quarters came into view.

Soon Rose had joined them and trunks and animals in hand the four of them stepped off the train. Albus was quick to spot his father and Uncle Charlie, and Scorpius was pleased to see his parents standing not too far behind and to the left of Mr Potter. The four started towards the Potter and Weasley men and dropping his bag and owl to the ground at his father's feet Albus allowed Scorpius to give Rose and Lily a quick goodbye and thank Albus' father for his invitation to spend Boxing Day until schools return with them before dragging the boy slightly to the side, hugging him and giving him a peck on the lips. Scorpius smiled and winked at Albus as headed over to his own parents who had seen the exchange and had started grinning like fools.

Not long after the couple's farewell Albus was leaving Kings Cross with his father and Scorpius with his when unbeknownst to the two ex-rivals the same words crossed their lips,

"So son, is there any news on the relationship front you wish to share?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own this, what do you think I am stupid?

A/N: Sorry this has taken its time, I am still behind in writing so encouragement would be amazing.

Chapter 8: Family and Love

The first two days home were torture for Albus, arriving home after a car trip where he had had to tell his father about his new relationship, with Lily interrupting every so often to add points Albus had been trying to neglect, Albus was greeted by his mother who seemed thrilled to see her three children until around just before dinner when her husband spoke to her privately. Dinner that night had been a very uneasy scene Mrs Potter sat fuming as if she would burst into a rage at any moment, and when Albus tried to talk to her about something trivial, like the garden, she shot him one of her glares and Albus knew she had found out about Scorpius and him. Leaving the dining table before dessert could be served Albus left for his room which would soon be crowded with family. He heard a knock on his door around twenty minutes later and opened it to his mother who held a cup of tea out to him. Accepting the drink Albus invited his mother into the room knowing this conversation was better done now then later. Ginny Potter walked in slowly and took a seat on the bed in the corner before looking at her son. She had accepted his queerness ages ago, it had been apparent almost from the age of five and she had never been surprised, what with Charlie and Louis, she had expected it, what she hadn't planned on was her son's connection and now relationship with a Malfoy. Albus let his mother start the conversation, he thought he should at least let her say her piece, it was only fair.

"Albie, you know I love you, and you know I want you to be happy but a Malfoy? You know what they did to me, you know what they did to our family, and I may have allowed you to befriend one because, hell I don't know, I didn't want to control your life but I don't think I can deal with this honey. I don't want one in the family."

Albus looked at his mother solemnly,  
>"Mum, you put up with me being friends with Scorp because Dad told you to. Scorpius has never been anything but polite to you, it was only ever his grandfather, who he has never known, who did anything wrong to you. No one has ever been accused officially of Uncle Fred's death, and even if there had it wouldn't be a Malfoy, Draco was hiding after Dad saved him, and Lucius and Narcissa were being kept at Voldemort's side so he could watch them, and it was because of this that Dad was saved, by a MALFOY. You and Uncle Ron are the only two left in either of our families who dislikes our friendship. Fuck, Lily, Rose, Hugo and James are all friends with him too so he can't be that bad, right? And I'm sorry Mum, but we are together, I have wanted to be with him since our third year and I am not ending it just because of your stupid grudge that has nothing to do with MY BOYFRIEND. I have put forward a way for him to still be here over the holidays which he has said would work and I seriously hope you can show what a good person Dad promises me you are and be ok with this."<p>

Albus stopped; he knew that had been a lot, he had just needed to get it out; years of frustration at his mother's bigotry towards Scorpius had seemed to all bubble to the surface and had just overflowed. Albus looked at his mother now; she sat there on his bed looking stunned before bursting into tears. Ginny crumpled to the floor wailing, Albus rushed to her side and soon Harry Potter was bursting into the room as the sound of his wife's crying filled the house. Ginny cried for another few minutes before her tears subsided and she looked at her younger son, nodding and whispering "You're right, I am sorry but I can't get over it Al, he can come but I can't think about this. Harry they are your responsibility, I just can't do it." And with that she left the room and went straight down the stairs towards her own bedroom on the second floor.

Harry Potter looked at his son before speaking softly.  
>"I'm sorry Al, I should have been the one to put those points to her years ago but I just couldn't. I'm sorry you had to bear that job but know that Scorpius is always welcome here, any boyfriend of yours is, but I will look after the two of you these holidays, just to give your mother some time to think things through."<p>

With that Mr Potter left his son there, the boy slumped to the ground and even as tears sprung to his eyes about his mother's disappointment they also sprang forth with the joy of Scorpius still being allowed to come stay from Boxing Day and Albus sat there crying with these mixed and confused emotions for a good half an hour before crawling into bed and sleeping.

The next day was another torment for Albus, Rose, Hugo and their parents came by that day. Mrs Hermione Weasley was quick to swoop in on Harry and Albus and was soon informed of the previous day's events, at the same time Mr Ronald Weasley had gone to his sister and heard her side of the story and as red as a beat stormed up to the other three. Seeing the look on her husband's face and knowing Harry and she would need to settle him before Albus spoke to his Uncle she quickly sent Albus away to go spend time with Rose and the others.

Of course Albus knew what was about to happen and was more than happy to go before his uncle could speak. From their position out in the yard the group of teenagers watched as the four adults argued in side, Hermione and Harry on one side of the table, Ron and Ginny facing them from the other side. The two red haired adults continued to scream as the other two merely argued passively and so the small group outside only heard half of what was being said.

"He is a fucking MALFOY, HARRY! How can you be alright with this, Draco caused us nothing but pain in school!"

"… …"

"Hermione you can't seriously think we don't know Scorpius is not Draco but the principle is the same, Ron is right, with everything they did in the war WHY HAVE WE PUT UP WITH THEM?"

"… …"

"I will not accept my NEPHEW dating a MALFOY! And I don't think my sister should have to either."

"… …"

"NO, I won't tolerate this, either that Malfoy is uninvited from visiting or I leave until the kids return to Hogwarts."

"… …"

"ROSE, HUGO, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME AND AUNT GINNY NOW."

It was then that the teenagers knew this was serious; Ron was standing in the back doorway looking at their group. Rose and Hugo both looked over at their father before shaking their heads in unison. Ron's face went even more scarlet than it was already and he stormed over to them.

"Rose, Hugo, I said you're coming with me now." Rose stood and looked at her father, the rest of the cousins stood behind a wall together against the lone adult.

"No Dad, Hugo and I are both friends with Scorpius and we both support Al and Scorp being together, we are not going."

Ronald looked as if he was about to explode before he turned and almost flew back into the house.

"SEE WHAT HE HAS DONE. THAT DAMNED MALFOY HAS EVEN TURNED MY KIDS AGAINST ME."

And with that statement silence reined. Returning to the house a short while later the five teenagers found Ron and Ginny had left and Hermione was crying into Harry's shoulder, three bags rested at her feet and by sight the group knew Rose, Hugo and Hermione were there to stay for a while and that the two adult siblings were not coming back until Hogwarts had resumed.

Scorpius' first few days back home were in contrast very different to that of Albus'. His car trip home to the Manor with his father was peaceful enough, once he had fully informed the older man to his relationship with Albus and explained the rearrangements of the rooms for his stay with the Potters after Christmas; the two Malfoys fell into a comfortable and common silence. The car turned into the Malfoy Manor estates soon after the conversation ceased, Scorpius' grandmother had been able to retain most of the Malfoy wealth and property after the war with the unofficial knowledge, by the more important members after the final battle, about her actions with Harry Potter in the forest, those actions still weren't common knowledge, mainly only the two families and several high ranking officials from after the war knew about it and the Malfoys preferred it that way. The estates had been remodelled after Scorpius' grandfather had fled before his death, and Narcissa Malfoy never spoke of her late, ex-husband, if she could avoid it. Scorpius had grown up knowing everything that had occurred during the war and knew his family had been on the wrong side, he was glad now though that they had seemed to have learned something from those times, they still had their pride but it seemed they no longer had the more stupid ideal of pureblood succession in the family or the wizarding world.

Scorpius entered the Manor to be greeted by his smiling mother.

"Scorpius welcome home, I hope the term went well."

"Hello Mother, yes the term was quite eventful but productive nonetheless."

Scorpius' father entered behind him then and smiled at his wife.

"Eventful is putting it mildly Scorpius. Astoria our son, in one term, has been outed as gay and found himself a very respectable boyfriend."

Astoria Malfoy actually squealed in joy at this news. Rushing forward she embraced her now heavily blushing son before demanding details. Scorpius looked at his mother pleadingly and asked,

"Would you mind terribly, Mother, if I put my things away and washed up first? We can discuss this over tea in say twenty minutes?"

Astoria looked at her son as if she thought he should be dyeing to tell her everything, but nodded and went to arrange the tea and some cakes. Draco Malfoy helped his son take his luggage to the boy's room on the third floor before disappearing to give Scorpius some time to himself. The blond boy unpacked quickly, placing his shirts that needed ironing on his bed for the house elves and the rest away in his wardrobe. After using his ensuite to freshen up and change Scorpius headed down to the family parlour to have tea.

Astoria Malfoy sat in her usual seat, a high backed armchair lined in silver with a deep forest green upholstery, Draco Malfoy sat across a small table in his own chair, this one was an oak trim with silver upholstery. Scorpius took his seat between the two on the only sofa in the room, his seat let him recline slightly and was oak trimmed with emerald upholstery. The table that sat in front of the three Malfoys was covered in a gorgeous 18th century French tea set and a selection of small pastries, cakes, tarts and flans. Scorpius' mother poured the tea diligently, while Scorpius placed two pastries for each of them onto plates. Once it had all been served out the small family sat back and Astoria looked at her son expectantly.

"So tell me everything Scorpius dear."

Scorpius sipped at his tea before sighing and reciting for his mother the events of the past term.

That evening went by quietly for Scorpius, his mother had been thrilled to hear that he and Albus were together though worried about the forces that had brought them there, aka Alexander. The following day seemed to return to Scorpius' normal pattern at the Manor, breakfast with his parents, a wander through the gardens, a trip to the family's library to find a book which he would read until lunchtime when he and his father would meet in London for a meal, Scorpius would spend a good portion of the afternoon in the city, both muggle and magical corners, before heading home for tea and later dinner. For Scorpius life was fine, that was until he received a letter late that second evening from Albus.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: When have I ever owned this, never that's right.

Chapter 9: Christmas of conflicts and companions

Christmas was hard for Scorpius and Albus, Albus' Christmas started two days before Christmas Eve when the first of his extensive family began to arrive and stay. It started with Teddy Lupin; he like all the others already knew what had happened with his "Aunt" Ginny and "Uncle" Ron, he was quick to reassure Albus that his mother was acting foolishly and that he was more than happy to share a room with Scorpius when Albus' boyfriend arrived. Teddy was quick to go and talk with Harry and Hermione though and remained with them for the rest of the day. Next to arrive that day were the Scamanders, though, like Teddy, not family biologically, Luna Scamander was Lily's godmother and second name sake and Hermione was the godmother to the twins. Lorcan and Lysander were quick to ambush Albus and gather all the news about his new boyfriend, they were only third years at Hogwarts and so just too young to be a part of Albus' group. Luna and her husband greeted Albus' and the other teenagers before departing and joining the growing party of adults in the lounge room. The last to arrive that day were the Longbottoms, Oscar and Susan were quick to join the assembled teenagers and join their sympathies to the chorus, being second and fifth year students at Hogwarts the only time they saw the Potter/Weasley clan socially was during holidays, Neville and Hannah also said a quick hello to the group before vanishing with the other grown-ups. That night was marked with a letter from Ginny and Ron asking if Scorpius had been asked to stay away and reminding the group that was the only way to bring them home for Christmas. It was Hermione who sent the reply, in the form of a howler which Teddy showed her how to create. Albus was sharing his room with Oscar and Hugo that night but neither of the other two boys minded when Al began to cry, Hugo actually climbed onto his cousin's bed and let the older boy cry into his shoulder. Teddy next door heard this and sent a howler of his own to his "Aunt" reprimanding her for putting her youngest son through so much pain.

The day before Christmas Eve, the Potter house was joined by most of Albus' blood relatives. Bill and Fleur Weasley arrived with their three children, Victoire, Louis and Dominique; Victoire joined her parents with the other adults whilst Louis, a seventh year at Hogwarts with James, and Dominique, a fifth year with Oscar, went along with the other teenagers, like Teddy and the Scamander twins Louis was more than happy to share their room with Scorpius once he arrived. Charlie and his boyfriend, a dragon keeper like himself, were soon to arrive and after kissing Al and Louis atop their heads and hugging the other assembled Hogwarts students disappeared into the now crowded lounge room. Percy, Audrey, Molly II, Lucy, George, Angelina, Fred II and Roxanne Weasley all arrived in quick succession and, as they were all adults, greeted the teens briefly before going to join the rest of the seniors. That second night was worse than the first; with the arrival of the Weasleys it became utterly obvious on the lack of Mrs Potter and the youngest Mr Weasley. A howler arrived shortly after dinner addressed to both Harry and Hermione and before it was opened all under-aged wizards and witches present were sent from the room. Teddy later told Albus, Lily, Rose and Hugo though that, yes, it had been from their parents, and that it had been a furious Ron and a sobbing Ginny and had left both receiving spouses in tears. Albus became worried that night; he didn't want his relationship with Scorpius to mean the end of his parents and aunt and uncle's marriages.

Christmas Eve morning found Albus as the only teenager awake extremely early in the morning. Al knew his father's habits and on Christmas Eve morning he could normally be found from four in the morning baking in the Potter's kitchen. Not many people knew Harry Potter baked but it was one of the few things Al's dad had found really relaxed him. Albus had been correct in his expectation and found his father making two of his famous Yule logs as well as bread for the day. Noticing Albus' entrance into the kitchen Mr Potter signalled for his son to take a seat while he finished putting the second cake into the oven. Turning around once the oven door was shut Harry took a seat opposite his son before allowing the boy to speak his mind.

"Dad, I… I think it would be best if I disinvited Scorpius from coming here but instead went and stayed with him. That way we could still be together and Mum and Uncle Ron could come back and have Christmas with the rest of you guys. I don't want my life to ruin yours." Here the sixteen year old broke down and tears flowed freely from his eyes. Harry stood quietly and went to hug his son.

"Al, Albus, no matter what you are not leaving this house and missing a family Christmas and your boyfriend is always allowed to be here. I don't care if your mother and uncle wish to hold on to prejudices that they should have dropped years ago, of all of their family they were always the ones who never could seem to let go. Your aunt and I always liked to over look it but we can't this time, neither of them have the right to tell you who you can and can't date and if either of them wants to end perfectly good marriages over it, they aren't the people we married, no matter how much we love them still or how hard it is."

Albus continued to cry for a time before his tears ran out and sniffling looked at his father. All he saw in those sharp green eyes, just like his own, was pure compassion and honesty and nodding he accepted his dad's words and left the older man to relax in his baking.

By dusk of Christmas Eve, with the arrival of Grandma Molly Weasley and Grandpa Arthur Weasley, the Potter household was full but tense. Dinner was marred by the overhanging fear of another howler from Ginny and Ron and supper seemed strain with the family's worry of what the next day would bring. By the time Albus laid down in bed that night he doubted he, or anyone else in the house, could sleep with the amount of nervous tension coursing through each and every room.

Christmas day was sombre that year; the presents were still enjoyable, the meal still delicious but the ever looming absence made all of the company quieter than normal. Even Grandma Weasley was less than her loud, matriarchal presence. And this feeling was marked and proven to have been prophetical with the arrival of another howler, this one addressed to Albus himself. Harry made sure Albus was alright with everyone hearing the contents before, with a nod from his son, handing the envelope over. As soon as it touched Albus' skin it began to release his mother's voice.

"Albus, oh my dear, dear, Albus. I am sorry, I never meant for it to come this far. I never meant to hurt you as I am sure this has done." The message stopped briefly and sobs could be heard before it resumed.

"I have been stupid and my stubbornness has probably made you hate me. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy, and if that means you are with a Malfoy then I think I will have to grow used to it. Your Uncle Ron and I want to come home, but only if you and the others can forgive us. Again Albus I am so very sorry."

With the end of the message the howler burnt itself up and Albus looked around to his father and aunt Hermione. They both nodded and when he nodded back his father created a patronus which he spoke to briefly before it dashed off. It was twenty minutes of silence before a "CRACK" in the middle of the room signalled the return of Ginny Potter and Ronald Weasley, both adults sobbing as their spouses went to hug them. Before letting her husband lead her away Ginny Potter looked towards her youngest son who gave her the weakest smile he had to force onto his face and looking away, his mother knew that was the most she would receive and as Albus ran from the room she let herself be escorted out.

Scorpius Malfoy was dyeing inside, he had received one letter from his boyfriend all holidays and that had been the one describing what had happened with his mother and uncle. It was now late on Christmas day and, after having the family Christmas lunch with his Grandmother Malfoy and Grandparents Greengrass, Scorpius had escaped to his room and waited for Albus' letter. Albus had promised he would write on Christmas day whether Scorpius would still be able to visit or not and the blond boy was still waiting. At a quarter to eight, just before his mother would call him for supper, the letter arrived.

_Scorpius,_

_Mum and Uncle Ron are back, but you are still to come tomorrow. Mum has all but apologised and said she will try and be ok with us being together. _

_I miss you so much it is beyond words and it hurts constantly. Please don't be late, I will be waiting._

_Your Albus._

Scorpius' smile at these words knew no bounds, and melting with joy he headed down to supper to relay the news to his parents, both of whom smiled fondly back at their son, knowing that he and his boyfriend would be alright, for now at least.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own this, if I was JKR would I really be writing fanfics? NO I would damn well be writing a sequel for all my adoring fans.

A/N: Hi all, my apology for the wait and this chapters brevity, though the scene in here should make up for it a bit, I just got stuck wanting to add more and ending up with nothing. Chapter 11 is now being written so if you want any particular scene to occur once you have read this REVIEW lol. Enjoy.

Chapter 10: Ministries and reunions.

Seven am on Boxing Day and Scorpius Malfoy was pacing his family's parlour. He had been packed for days, with a few additions and adjustments early that morning, and had been waiting, showered, primped and clothed, for an hour now, desperately wishing his parents were earlier risers.

At eight am, just as Scorpius was making up his mind to go and wake them by force he heard his mother wander down the stairs, as his father use their ensuite to prepare for the day. Unlike Astoria Malfoy, Draco was due into the office at the Ministry at eleven, it was from there that Scorpius was meeting up with Harry Potter, head of the Magical Law Enforcement Office, and Hermione Weasley, Deputy Minister for Magic, and rumoured successor within two years, so that he could travel back to the Potter house with them. Eight forty five and Draco Malfoy prepared to depart, his over eager son bouncing at his side.

Scorpius had been to the Ministry many times in his life, from the time he could form decent sentences really, but the business and grandeur of the place still struck him every time he entered the complex.

Scorpius followed his father through the crowds and allowed the man to direct who he greeted and who he ignored. Scorpius' father was the Deputy Head of Illicit Belongings, he had reached his post quickly with his uncanny ability of identifying Dark objects, and as such he made sure Scorpius only made impressions with those people who would be useful to the boy or himself. Scorpius knew what his father was doing when he directed his son's conversations and let him because Scorpius knew he should keep his father happy, especially near his work.

The two Malfoys arrived at Draco's offices and were greeted by a small contingent of Aurors, Magical Lawyers and the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, the Deputy Minister for Magic and the Minister of Magic himself. Draco stopped and stared at the group, never had this many high standing witches and wizards congregated outside his department and coughing he drew their attention to his and Scorpius' appearance. Harry Potter stepped forward smiling at the two blond's in front of him, he had been civil towards Draco for years after the war as they worked together and had grown more friendly with the man since their son's had become friends in first year.

"Sorry about the circus Draco, Hermione and I were going to come and collect Scorpius quietly but the Minister needed to see Hermione, which meant his two guard Aurors were required to join us, then the Lawyers arrived needing the Minister and myself and soon after them the Aurors from my department came looking." Harry looked sheepish at the end of his explanation. Draco laughed at the reason for the party that was still milling around his door, but before he made them all depart he gestured towards Scorpius for Harry's sake.

"I believe my son is to go with you Harry, look after him won't you. And don't let them get away with too much."

"Father!" Scorpius spat out quickly, shocked at his father's blatant innuendo that he was having sex.

Harry just nodded and smiled at Scorpius.

"Hello Scorpius, it is good to see you, I am sorry for my family giving you so much heart ache over this holiday period. And don't worry Draco, he will be fine and if I am in the house I doubt anything will happen."

"Oh Mr Potter, no it was no trouble, I am just sorry Albus and I caused such a stir with your family."

"Well that's enough of that, Harry, Hermione it was good to see you again, and I hope Scorpius behaves well for you. Minister it is always a pleasure to see you, but I believe I should be working and your contingent is blocking my office from me. The rest of you, I suggest you leave, quickly."

And with that the group departed, Harry, Hermione and Scorpius last, giving the two Malfoys time to share a rare moment of open affection by hugging each other goodbye.

Scorpius then spent the next few hours with one of the two adults. Harry was always being visited by Aurors or lawyers seeking his advice on matters ranging from, the smuggling of flying carpets into Burbank, to, under-aged wizardry in Sotheby's show rooms. When Scorpius grew tired of listening to a, grey haired, man prattle on about illegal tentacular horns, he nodded at Mr Potter and went to find Mrs Weasley. Hermione Weasley was more frequently interrupted than her brother – in – law. As Deputy Minister for Magic she was always needed by someone it seemed, this list included; the Minister for Magic's PA, the press, various Heads of Departments and of course her own Department which looked after the arrangement and relations with international Ministries of Magic. It was two thirty in the afternoon before they were both able to demand an end to their day and depart with Scorpius for the Potter house and their waiting families.

Arriving with Harry and Hermione at the Potter house, Scorpius was quickly swamped by a mass of teenagers that were still residing in the residence. The Longbottoms had left for their own home earlier that day leaving, Albus, Lily, James, Rose, Hugo, Lorcan, Lysander, Louis and Dominique to bombard the latest arrival in the very full house. Albus, Lily and Louis were soon able to extricate themselves and Scorpius and shoo the others away for a while. Knowing her brother and his boyfriend would want to greet each other properly before they could talk Lily dragged, a, none too happy, Louis into the next room; signalling to Albus that he had three minutes maximum.

Albus was quick to act on his short amount of alone time with Scorpius and quickly crushed his lips against the blond boy's own so fiercely he thought both sets might bruise. Scorpius, after a moment of shock, returned the kiss full force, Scorpius nipped at Albus' lower lip and as the dark haired boy gasped lightly Scorpius slipped his tongue between Albus' teeth. The two boys slid their tongues across each other's in Albus' hot and inviting maw before Scorpius began to withdraw. Sensing the movement Albus lightly bit down on the escaping part of Scorpius and sucked gently to draw it back in, Scorpius groaned at this action and was soon allowing Albus to lead the movement of the two duelling muscles, as he placed his arm around Albus' waist and pulled the smaller boy, hips first, towards him. As the two males hips and abdomens collided both could feel the struggling erections through the cloth of their clothes and with this new pressure being rubbed against him Albus practically melted into his boyfriends arms, going weak at the knees.

There was a small cough emitted from behind them and frowning slightly Scorpius looked up to see Lily and Louis had re-entered the room. His eyebrows furrowed and he waved for them to leave but Lily only shook her head and said,  
>"Times up, we need to talk before the rest get to you."<p>

Muttering expletives as he forced himself to separate from Scorpius, the dark haired and minorly intoxicated Albus, stood straight on his own, when this was accomplished Lily lead the others into a side room with a few couches where the four of them were able to sit down comfortably. Making sure they were all settled Lily began.

"Now as hot as the five seconds I saw of that were, and yes it was hot even if one of you is my brother, and Louis would agree on that," here Lily looked at the only other blond male in the room, her cousin nodding, "it is that sort of thing that will lead to Mum or Uncle Ron flipping their, proverbial, lids. So this quick and precise meeting is for us to figure out how you guys are going to be able to do that, and maybe, if you're horribly lucky, more."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: OK here is chapter 11 with my deepest most profound apologies for time. I have been doing my HSC (for UK A Levels, America SATs, France Le Bach, Hogwarts NEWTs) and am actually doing my final exams atm. Therefore once it's all over this should get more regularly updated as I will once again have time thanks to all my study time becoming free. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter as is.

Chapter 11: Brunch, piercings and unexpected encounters.

The rest of Boxing Day was tense, to say the least. Scorpius had anticipated a chilly reception from Albus' mother but was completely surprised when not only did Ginny Potter not recognise his arrival, when he entered the family room for the first time, with Albus, Lily and Louis, she rose and departed without even looking at him. This less than welcoming tone was reversed quite quickly as the rest of Albus' extended family (including those not related by blood but rather godparent-ship) were more than glad to bring him further into the fold as a new member of the family. Dinner was presided over by Grandmother Molly Weasley and under her firm eye her two youngest children sat and ate with Scorpius with only quiet mumblings of discontent between them.

Apart from that first day though Scorpius hardly saw either Ginny Potter or Ron Weasley, they avoided his presence and he didn't seek out theirs. Scorpius stuck with Albus, who preferred the company of Lily, Louis and Rose, the five of them spent the next seven days with each other going into London, both Muggle and Magical parts, and shopping. The two Potter children were incredibly well off as were the two Weasley teenagers, as all of their parents had received "Hero" rewards after the war and continued to receive them along with the money each family worked for and invested in. Scorpius though, was richer than all of them, only Lily and Albus had anywhere close to his wealth what with their father being the Saviour of the Wizarding World. Scorpius was rich because of years upon years of family investments, and unlike some popular thought back in the war nearly all of it was in above board and respected businesses, (including after the war a certain share in Weasley Wizard Wheezes) and because of these above board investments that the Malfoy wealth had been retained. This obscene amount of wealth was the one thing Scorpius liked about his family's past, it allowed him to enjoy whatever he liked and indulge in treating his friends to many lunches, brunches and gifts.

It was the day before New Year's Eve when one of these days out was occurring. Scorpius, Albus, Lily, Louis and Rose were seated in a small booth in a new café they had found in Diagon Alley. The café was called "Mead of Ambrosia" and was run by two boys who had left Hogwarts only the year before. The café suited the group of teenagers best as it welcomed Albus and Scorpius to relax in their relationship and enjoy the brunch service that was given to them. On today's selection was Honey Pikelets with strawberries and syrup, gooseberry friands, strawberry and custard tarts as well as Mediterranean couscous, smoked salmon and sour cream on bagel crisps and of course a selection of teas, juices and the café's special non-alcoholic mead. Scorpius smiled as he took a bite of a strawberry tart, he adored them, mainly because he could smoothly eat the strawberry sections off the top before enjoying the custard and pastry secondly, he was also smiling because in this restaurant he and Albus could be as close as they liked and not have to worry, the owners were a couple themselves and had known both Albus and Louis as friends in Hogwarts, actually Louis had been the first boyfriend both of them had had before he introduced them to each other. And it had been through upheld correspondence that both Louis and Albus had started to bring their group here. Moving closer into Albus' side Scorpius turned his head slightly and whispered into his boyfriend's ear, "You know, I still have to get you your Christmas present. I never had time when we were in Hogsmeade together before the end of term. Wanna go shopping together after this, just the two of us and I'll find you something?"

Albus started to nod vigorously before realising how much of a fool that would make him look and simply mouthing "yes" so that Scorpius could see.

It didn't take long for the group to finish brunch and bid farewell to the two boys behind the counter, Scorpius handing over 3 galleons for the meal. As the five of them stepped outside into the brisk and windy street Rose and Lily looked expectantly at Albus, as if asking where they were headed next. Albus just smiled before replying, "Scorp and I were going to go shopping just together to start with today, so if that's ok with you three how about we meet up and Wheezes in like two hours? We can see what we wanna do as a group from there."

Louis grinned far too much at this and before either girl could get a word out had hooked his arms around one each of his cousins' and was leading them away as he spoke over his shoulder, "That's perfectly fine by us Al, I wanted to check out that new clothes and robes store that opened up and I'm sure the girls could do with new things to. So go enjoy yourselves and we will catch you both in two hours." And with a slight laugh they were off and consumed by the crowd.

Albus and Scorpius headed off in the opposite direction. They were aiming for a store Albus had mentioned in passing a few days ago, it was curiously glamoured from most passers-by but for the observant couple a door could appear in a smooth marble wall and lead to close to three types of stores. The first was a private clothing store that specialized in matching outfits and designs, the second was a beautician that worked with tattoos and piercings and the third was, to put it plainly, a sex shop. Albus and Scorpius' first target was the beauticians, Albus had been dying to get an ear piercing for years and Scorpius had promised him one for Christmas. Albus was practically bouncing as they entered the store, Madam Lucinda ran all operations here and had a strict "couples only" policy, therefore not only was Albus getting his ear pierced but he had conned Scorpius into piercing his tongue. Scorpius swore he hadn't been thinking about it for years now, but Albus knew better, Scorpius was petrified, he always had been of piercings but he also knew that Scorpius had always wanted to one up him so therefore a tongue piercing was necessary. Albus was thrilled even more by the prospect of having a boyfriend with a tongue piercing, surprisingly he found them incredibly hot and had ever since fourth year when Louis had discussed quite avidly the many, many pros of them. Luckily for both boys they lived in the wizarding world and neither piercing used the slightly too large for comfort instruments used by muggles and were able to have piercings magically placed without any pain or blood. Another aspect of magical piercings that Albus adored was the ability they had to change shape and appearance at the wearer's discretion. Albus' ear piercing was soon a dangling crescent moon and Scorpius' piercing was a silver bauble with an emerald at its centre.

Both piercings in the boys' preferred shapes they exited the beautician's waving goodbye to Madam Lucinda. Before entering the second shop they were going to Albus stopped and turned his boyfriend towards him. Scorpius smiled slightly, he already knew what Albus wanted and before a word could pass between them he had closed the space separating them and was kissing Albus. With a small gasp Albus opened and allowed Scorpius to enter his mouth and for the new piercing to trace itself around the hot, steamy and desperate maw. Albus' tongue soon spurred to life and was wrestling with the intruding muscle. At this point Scorpius had pressed Albus up so close to him that not even a needle could fit between them, Albus' leg lifted gently and seemingly of its own accord hooked around Scorpius' waist drawing together their pelvises and firmly stating the stiffnesses that were straining against both pairs of pants.

Soon though both boys needed slightly more air than they were getting and grudgingly disentangled from each other, Albus was quick to regain contact though, but now simply through taking hold of Scorpius' hand. With this simple gesture the two teens turned and set off in the direction of their next shop with only an hour left of their time alone.

On the other side of Diagon Alley Louis, Lily and Rose were browsing through racks of clothes in the new clothes shop Louis had mentioned earlier. It seemed Calvin Klein was expanding into the wizarding world, and this new incarnation of them as "Wand and Klein" was just to Louis' tastes. The girls had found some garments they liked but Louis already had more than double their stuff put together and was still looking. Lily had never imagined anyone could out shop her but Louis was making an excellent attempt at it. They had just agreed that enough time had been spent on browsing and the three of them headed off to try on outfits. Louis was pleased with how everything was going, that was until he literally ran into someone. Falling gracefully was one of Louis' favourite abilities thanks to his veela ancestry, but even so the hand that was extended to help him up wiped all the glee Louis had built up over the day. The hand was lightly tanned, and attached to a nicely muscled arm but the rest of the body was what made Louis frown, it was attached to Alexander Finchley. Standing up without the other boys aid Louis sent a glare in the brunet's direction but before he could move into a changing room Alexander stepped in front of him. Glaring again Louis stood his ground this time, "What do you want Finchley? You may be in my House but if you honestly think I have anything but disdain for you after the way you treated Al, you're sorely mistaken."

If anything Louis thought Alexander's smile grew at this and he braced himself for the reply, "Aw, come on Louis. We all knew Albus and my relationship was a shame, he has always wanted Scorpius and now they have each other." Here Alexander moved closer and Louis breathed in not wanting show the nerves starting to rupture in him. "But anyway, the thing is, I'm really quite bored since being single. I thought maybe sometime, if you were bored, we could hang out and entertain each other. Of course I don't expect us to date or anything, I have my eye on a potential new boyfriend elsewhere but until I can make a move there I thought you would enjoy some fun. Anyway I should go, my friends are probably wondering where I've gotten too." And with this Finchley stepped to the side and swiftly exited the store.

Louis breathed out and quickly moved into the changing room a sat. He knew he couldn't say anything, Albus would flip, Scorpius would probably become too nervous to handle and Lily, well he didn't really want to think about her reaction. Of course at one time he had found Alexander attractive, who wouldn't, but to even consider having any sort of fling with his cousin's ex-boyfriend was ludicrous, and he would keep telling himself that until it stuck. What worried him more though was Alexander's implication of having a plan and Louis just hoped it didn't involve anyone close to him.

Grabbing three outfits he already knew fitted and suited him Louis moved back into the main part of "Wand and Klein" without trying them on to regroup with Rose and Lily. The two girls it seemed had each picked a new dress to buy and thankfully didn't seem to have noticed Finchley in the store. Moving to the counter they all paid quickly for their new outfits and then walked back into the bustling street. Lily took out a pocket watch she had gotten for Christmas from Louis' parents and gasped, "Hell, that took forever. We only have five minutes left, we might as well head over to Uncle George's shop to meet up with the boys." At this Louis nodded and headed off in the direction of Weasley Wizard Wheezes leading the two girls who glanced questioningly at each other at the elder cousin's strange silence.

A/N: Now, does that somewhat make up for my tardiness? What do you guys think of the little side character story line? Do you like it? DO you want others to have the same? Do you think Louis should play with Alexander? Are you happy he has resurfaced? IDK give me your thoughts as this story has a couple of lines it can go in from here while still retaining its overall shape and ultimate direction. Yours for now, DK.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Returning tears

Arriving back at the Potter's house the group of five teenagers stopped abruptly as they opened the front door. Two sets of wailing could be heard penetrating the household, the more direct wailing to the group was the picture of Mrs Black, which Harry still hadn't been able to remove after all these years. The second was identified when Louis was finally able to draw Mrs Black's curtains silencing her. The sound that must have triggered the portrait was coming from downstairs in the kitchen and by any distinction sounded like Ginny Potter. Heading downwards to see what was going on Lily and Albus were the first to enter the kitchen. This though was noticed by the room's four occupants, Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Ginny on seeing her two youngest children and then Scorpius following them in began to sob even harder, if that were at all possible. Harry was about to step forward and guide the children out of the room but before he could Ron had sprung to his feet and was practically racing towards the small group of five.

Bursting between Lily and Albus Ron grabbed hold of Scorpius and flung him at the sight of Ginny. Ron stood over Scorpius as he began to yell, "See this you brat? THIS is what YOU are doing to my sister! You just had to in the trust and tolerance she and I had built up for you and your kind by going and snippering her son, MY NEPHEW, from a perfectly acceptable boyfriend. How dare you do this to our family, after EVERYTHING your father has already put us through! I have had to comfort my sister every night to keep her from this but still it happens and I hate it, just about as much as I HATE YOU."

Scorpius was now quivering on the floor, tears building in his silvery eyes as the older man continued his tirade. Albus only a few meters behind them had already crumpled to the ground in tears of his own. Hermione now stood, watching as Louis crouched to put a protective arm around Albus and Lily internally forcing herself not to rush to Scorpius' side. She had had enough, she was soon to be the new Minister for Magic when he stood down at the end of this next year and she could no longer tolerate her husband's prejudices. Standing to her full height Hermione Gean Granger-Weasley marched up to her husband and slapped him, hard. The resounding sound shocked everyone in the room into silence. "Ronald Weasley! How DARE you shout at this young boy like that! Your mother would be ashamed, your father would be ashamed, your BROTHERS would be ashamed, your sister SHOULD be ashamed and I personally know I AM ashamed. This entire family has fought so hard to stop prejudices like the one your spouting now from taking plant in the entire Wizarding community so that we could all move on after what happened with Voldemort, but here I am hearing it from my own husband who is directing it not only at a boy but at his nephews love! I think you should leave, NOW! And I want ALL of your stuff out of the house by the time the children and I return home. NOW GO!" With that Hermione removed her wand and with one swift flick sent her husband out of the room and further out of the house into the street. With her uncle removed from the scene Lily was quick to swoop in and comfort Scorpius, knowing her brother was to far into his own misery to help.

Harry stood up then and nodded at Hermione in thanks before turning on Ginny, "Ginny, I think you should come with me and we will pack your bags as we talk."

Ginny, who was still crying as was, made a weepy sound that seemed to be agreement and taking her husband's hand followed him out of the room.

Hermione took one final look at the five teenagers, her own daughter standing alone in what seemed to be shock. "I'll leave now for a bit as well, I'm going to find Hugo upstairs. We will come back to talk shortly but I think you five need time to yourselves first." And with that she swept from the room only briefly pausing to place a hand on her daughter's shoulder momentarily.

With the room now deserted but for the five of them, two sets of tears could be heard from two very distressed teenagers. Louis and Lily looked at each other briefly before moving their crying boy into the other's arms. Albus clung to Scorpius murmuring through his sobs that he was "So sorry" and that he had "never meant that to happen" and Scorpius who held the smaller boy close to him shook as he tried to reassure his love that none of it was his fault. Louis let Lily watch over the two sixteen year olds as he moved to embrace his other cousin in the room. He knew what had just happened as well as anyone and at that moment knew that she wouldn't want to talk but Rose would need someone to hold her if only briefly to make her know life wasn't over. Soon though Albus and Scorpius' tears faded away and Louis released Rose from his hold, the five teenagers moved to sit on the couch that had only just been vacated and there they sat quietly for a time each in their own little worlds as they comprehended what had just past.

Lily was the first to speak, "When do you think they will come back in?"

"Soon probably. We've been alone a while." Scorpius replied and at the sound of his voice Albus shifted to half lye in his boyfriend's embrace. As if by prophecy though footsteps were heard on the stairs at that moment and Albus stiffened entirely in Scorpius' arms. As the door opened only four people came through it, Harry, Hermione, Hugo and James. Before any of the teenagers already occupying the room could speak Harry raised his hand to stop them.

"Ginny has gone to stay with Ron in our house in Scotland until you all return to school. Then she and I will sit down to discuss today and some other matters. IF we decide to end things, NONE of you are to blame yourselves, am I understood?" Here silenced reigned for a time until all seven teenagers in the room nodded, almost as one. Hermione began to speak next, "Ronald on the other hand will not be coming home, I'm sorry. He has been informed that he is to find a new house and he and I will decide the terms of divorce when you have all returned to Hogwarts. Today is NOT the only reason for this end, it has in fact been coming for a while sadly and his actions today were only the straw that broke the camel's back. Again none of you are to feel responsible for what is happening, you are all almost of age and should know that these things occur and are no one but the involved's fault." At the end of her little speech Hugo looked weak at the knees and moved to sit by his sister. Hermione knew this had to be hard on them but they were almost adults, plus they had each other for now.

James on the other hand looked livid. He looked between his father and his Aunt once before storming out of the kitchen and soon they could hear explosions two floors above them. "Don't worry," said Harry, "he is just blowing off steam in my training room. I'll go talk to him shortly. In the mean time, Hugo your to move your stuff into James and Louis' room and Scorpius will move into Al's, Lily, you and Rose can continue using your room and Aunt Hermione will use the guest room until school goes back. And don't look at me like that Al, it wasn't my rule stopping you from having your boyfriend in your room, just don't do anything at times that people might come in, I remember what it was like being young and in love." And with that he and Hermione left again. Hugo turned to his sister but instead of talking to her he grabbed her hand and turned to Louis, "Was it really that bad? I couldn't hear what was going on but I knew there was shouting." Louis just nodded, "Yeah, it was that bad."

In the corner of the room Albus and Scorpius sat quietly encurled within each other and saying nothing. Their tear streaked cheeks the only emotion shown on their faces.

Two hours later and James found them in the same position, seeing that the other teenagers had gone the oldest Potter child sat heavily on the floor facing his brother and Scorpius. They sat their quietly for what seemed like eternity before Albus spoke, "James, I'm sorry." It was those three words that had James leaping to his feet and flying over to his brother's side. "No, no, no, no, no, no. You are NOT to be sorry Abie. This in no way is your fault, hell; this is in no way anywhere near possible to be anyone but Mum's fault. I have told her for years to expect you and Scorp to get together eventually, Dad has for years tried to get her to be more accepting of Scorp as a close friend of the family and she has never, EVER listened to our advice. Today was just her idiocy coming to bite her and Uncle Ron on their overly idiotic arses. I was not angry at you, or Scorp or Dad, I was angry at her. I couldn't believe she would allow it to go this far, even if Uncle Ron was on her side. I just couldn't believe it Al, it wasn't you at all. You know I love you and I adore Scorp, he better be Headboy after me, and I think you two are perfect for one another. I just had to blow off steam before I came down here and told you both that no matter what, I, your amazing big brother, am on YOUR side and that will never ever change." James stood up again here and quickly kissed both Albus and Scorpius on their brows before leaving the room.

After James had left the two boys drifted into a light sleep, both trying to recover from the end part of their day, Albus woke three hours later to the sound of Louis re-entering the kitchen and his ear hurting. Louis moved to shake both teenagers gently making sure they were awake. "Hey guys, sorry to disturb you but Uncle Harry says that you need to go get changed as we are eating out tonight, no one can even contemplate cooking and don't worry he has already owled my parents explaining why I am staying here the rest of the holidays, I think he called it moral support. I bet he just meant chaperone though. Anyway all Scorp's stuff is in your room Al so you just gotta go get ready." Here Louis stopped and watched the two boys leave to go get changed to go out.

Half an hour later and the medium sized group of seven teenagers and two adults were sitting down to dine in a small restaurant in Diagon Alley, no one was really talking and passersby who usually stopped to gawk at Hermione and Harry seemed to get the sombre feeling and kept moving. Dinner was brief and soon after returning home everyone drifted off to their own rooms. Albus' room was right next door to James, Hugo and Louis and as AL and Scorp prepared for bed they heard the light voices of muffled sentences coming from the next room. Crawling into his bed Albus indicated that he wanted Scorpius close, Scorp who was just slipping between the sheets sent a wave of his wand to turn out the lights and moved to cradle Al in his arms once again. Just before the last vestiges of consciousness slipped from him Albus looked up into his boyfriend's darkened eyes and asked, "After such an intense first term and holiday, do you think we can have some peace in term two?" Al almost missed the whispered "no" as he shut his eyes though.

A/N: Ok, I know this chapter is nasty and sad but it has been brewing for a while and I just had to get my Ron and Ginny crap out of the way to leave room for fun and Hogwarts drama. Fun stuff in next chapter I promise. But please REVIEW


End file.
